Gamer Potter: A Fighting Chance
by fred2008
Summary: Lily's not satisfied with Dumbledore's shield of love, she instead finds a better alternative, one that can warp reality itself. She wasn't the only one to contribute. GamerFic! Some Manipulative!Dumbledore bashing. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**(REWRITE NOTES**: Merging of chapters 1 & 2, to reduce redundancy? Hopefully also take out first person to third person jumping. Cutting out 'word padding' when possible for a clearer understanding. reworked again 5-1-19)

**Notes:** My take on the Gamer Plot, it will also plug some plot holes, and change history as we go. There are fixed moments, not necessarily events, in this story. There is some Dumbledore bashing to start out with.

There will be parts of the original dialogue, both from movies and the books throughout. I will not highlight them, as it may disrupt the story flow. If you are a fan, you will see them. Pairings are undecided for now, we will make this up as we go along. There will be no HP/GinW. Sorry. That is far into the story though, should we get there.

Updates will be sporadic at best, don't expect a chapter every few days. This has been written on a whim, so please enjoy. Feedback is welcome.

_'Thoughts'  
"_Spoken Word"  
"_Written Word_"

**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to any recognizable things you see here. Such rights belong to rightful owners, i make no monetary claim, or other such stuff in the least. This is just my retelling of a great story.

**Chapter Summary:** Lily was not satisfied with just ending the Dark Lord, she wanted to give her baby a fighting chance. There is more than what we see.

OoO

In a cottage in the village of Godric's Hollow, there was a house no one noticed. Protected my a force called, Magic. Had anyone noticed, an old man had disappeared, looking like the many stories of wizards. They had just delivered a ray of hope to a distressing mother to be. Or so they thought.

Days later, the hope had festered and faltered to despair, not satisfied with the conditions, the mother-to-be sought out an alternative.

"The Ritual in theory should protect the family member through willing sacrifice. It comes with certain conditions however, the caster must choose three enchantments that will be gifted upon the recipient. Such enchantments can be left to the caster. What good is an explanation like that!"

Lily Potter, sat in the study surrounded by many books, tomes, and journals of times gone by. Married into the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Despair marred her beautiful looks, the lantern casting a fiery flare to her red hair.

Glancing through a family journal Lily noticed something strange, underlined was 'GAMER'. In plain english, a word that should have been unknown at the time of writing. Lily picked up the journal, translating as she went.

"_This particular enchantment had come to me in dire times. The power required to learn it was immense, almost bordering on Legendary level in power! It had been cast upon me by my dying parents, a power of last resort. They claim that it was supposed to give powers known only to the recipient and those they choose. I had such an exciting and worrying life. Doomed to see what others could not. It had taken me years to understand the power, and it's limitations._

_Sometimes the world would be still as I learned, something called a Tutorial for some new skill I learned. Sometimes average places would suddenly become something called a Dungeon with rewards and danger in it. Quests had to be completed. And other such fantastical things. My life was full of adventure, and now it comes to an end. I Must put this information in our family Grimoires, if only to aid those that truly need it. Be warned descendant, it is not an enchantment to be taken lightly. The power of **The Gamer!**_"

The woman read through the more detailed description and instructions, it was exactly what was needed! Lily added it to her notes, satisfied with the enchantment. With that Lily went over more journals, grinning savagely as she found another family enchantment.

"Blood Explosion curse, for destroying your enemies completely. Single use though, requiring the use of a runic array. It will shield those outside of the array. Good." Lily Potter went back to work.

Well into the night the woman searched for one last enchantment. Until she came upon the perfect match.

"The only thing left to give you my baby. Power. I shall give you everything I can safely give." Lily's notes were starting to become tear stained as the horror started to overcome her once more. It was better than the alternative though. "Three of a Kind, a willing sacrifice."

OoO

Unnoticed to her, Lily was being watched. James Potter, contrary to what his wife thought, was not totally clueless. James provided many of the books, journals, and scrolls Lily was now looking through. Not that James would let her know. The more he watched however, James frowned.

"So she plans on a willing sacrifice anyway. Oh my sweet Lily Flower, why those rituals." Muting the mirror, James went back to work. "Merlin be damned though if you think you're the only one doing this though."

His project was a baby crib, runes were being carved into it. A project started soon after finding out Lily was researching self sacrifice rituals.

"Diction quill, start now. May Second, Nineteen Eighty. My project is almost complete, a baby crib converted to a blood ward empower ritual. My idea is to slowly drain power into my heir over a period of time. It should make my Heir strong, at the permanent cost of my power. Lily Flower wishes our baby to be strong, then so be it!"

With a furor, James went back to carving the runes out.

"It should take six months of steady draining, requiring seven daily drops of blood to power these runes. Slowly over time, the recipient will gain power from the caster, gifting two-thirds of the caster's power. I intend to add a child lock to my Heir to hide the fact that they are gaining power, set to fade away at the age of five. By then I'll either have taught them how to control the power, or have some form of letter sent to them."

James stopped working for a moment, somberly glancing at the runes. "I hope it doesn't come to that. Maybe a time delayed portkey, sending a expanded briefcase or maybe a rucksack would be better. Filled with instructional books and a letter. I want to be there damn it, but I fear that I won't live to do so. There's still room for two more enchantments. Luck, a flip of a coin, the roll of a dice. We Potters live in the most interesting of times. So too will my heir, Lady Luck please watch over him."

James face slip into a cruel smirk, one that a certain greasy haired git learned to stay far away from. "One more space for enchantment. What shall I put here, something to torment my heir's would be killer. A life force drain should do. Burning them as it does so. They will wish they hadn't laid a finger on my baby."

With a deep chuckle James starts adding that to the crib. "My life and power given to my Heir should I live. Should I die, then a weapon and gift be given freely. Three of a Kind, a willing sacrifice."

He continued on, unaware that he was somewhat copying her ritual. Just a different location and different enchantments.

OoO

"My baby boy, everything I could have hoped for. Strong already, and growing stronger by the day. Of course you are. I've been added seven drops of blood daily for the last five months." Lily Potter was in the nursery, rocking a sleeping baby, she looked like she aged a bit. Something she told anybody was the stress. "I'm so tired Harry… I'm growing weaker by the day. But I do so willingly, all for you My Baby. I've yet to tell James that I'm doing this. I fear that I won't be able to see you grow up." Lily choked back a sob, as she cradled her sleeping baby.

"I shall leave you a expanded trunk, to be delivered on your fifth birthday Harry. It will be simple stuff, books and a letter. With your ability, it should prove handy in the future. I've done what I could for you, there is only so much information on your ability." Lily's ever present notebook was set aside, the runic array nearing completion in theory.

"I'm thankful that James cast the child lock on you instead of me. I couldn't bear the thought of locking your potential away. He promised it would fade away in time. I made him set it to fade on your fifth birthday. He would have noticed your power, growing as fast has it has."

Lily thought back at the fierce arguments they had over the last few months. Of how Voldemort was killing off everyone they knew in hopes of bringing them out in the open. Her parents had died in a car crash, it was later discovered that the other driver was imperioused. Ever since they've gone into hiding, the number of Order members dying climbed.

Lily argued against changing secret keepers, Sirius was Harry's Godfather, sworn in by magic in secret. If there had to be a change, it would be Remus, not Peter.

James argued that no one would suspect Peter if they did change. He also argued that Remus was always missing, suspiciously when there were major attacks. James had talked with Sirius and Dumbledore many times about it.

"Rest now Harry, your Mum has work to do." With that Lily laid Harry back in the crib, she kissed his forehead before starting on the runes around the room. The Blood Explosion curse needed to be mapped out in front of the crib. It couldn't be activated just anywhere, so Lily had made the area near the crib. "He shall regret trying to harm my son."

With renewed determination, Lily went to work on her grim task.

OoO

"It had been the last day of the six months now. Tonight I shall inscribe the final rune of empowerment upon Harry. Sowilo, the rune of the Sun, of success and good fortune. Magic itself will mark Harry once I make the sacrifice, it should activate as the attacker shoots a spell of harm at Harry. That is assuming He even gets close to Harry to do it! It shall take the power, absorbing it completely, recording the magical signature. It should serve as a warning to Harry when they are near." James spoke aloud, his dictation quill working along the floating journal.

"Sowilo is the anchor for the luck enchantment. It serves multiple purposes than that obviously. Why not be efficient with magic. Using the last seven drops of blood to paint on the activation rune. I just hope the mark isn't obvious."

James had searched for a runic brush and bowl. Null to magics, perfect to draw runes with empowered inks. Blood works just as well, if not better than ink. "The rune won't be too big, not with this much blood. A trigger rune has been painted across my heart, ready to be activated at a moments notice."

With the gathered materials, James made sure that Lily was sleeping before continuing to the Nursery, his journal following behind in the air. "The rucksack has been prepared, I have added some pureblood customs books, basic understanding of magical laws, some guide books to controlling magic before your first wand. Multiple other books as well. I know for sure I won't survive this war, I'm growing weaker by the day. I had miscalculated the amount of magic to give."

James set things up for the final rune, ensuring that Harry won't interfere by wrapping the baby's arms in the blanket. Hesitantly James spoke quietly to the quill. "Instead of two-thirds of my magic, I had instead put down three quarters. I have no more magic to even do my animagus transformation. Thankfully I haven't had a reason to do so. It's a surprising price to pay, but one I pay gladly. Thankfully I still have enough magic to power the ritual if I need to."

"I learned to draw this flawlessly as I could, until I realized I had to paint it on. I've been rushing to do this with a brush instead." cutting his finger, James let seven drops fall into the bowl. "Hours of practice that I don't mess this up."

With that he dips the fine tip into the bowl, and swiftly add the first part. "This is nerve wracking."

The second dip went on well, the last tip took the last of the blood. "Sowilo is complete, and the final drops have been applied. Now we wait." The blood rune glowed a crimson red before fading away. "Thank Merlin it isn't noticeable, not even a hint!"

With that James packed up the tools, ensuring that nothing was amiss. Harry slept on peacefully, unaware of the magic coursing through the room.

"I love you Harry." James leaned over and kisses Harry over the rune, before sneaking back to bed. Unknown that in the previous morning, Lily had finished the Blood Explosion curse with her last seven drops as well.

OoO

"Fine Dumbledore! Your incessant nagging has forced the issue! Remus can't be trusted, not after the last attack!" James was becoming cagey, fed up with the outside world, especially Dumbledore's empty platitudes.

"James my boy, you know that people change. Remus is a werewolf, it is inevitable that the curse will affect his mind. Reports are still coming in, and my spy claims that it was Remus who attacked Sirius. He almost died James, it was a miracle he didn't change Sirius in the attack! Sirius is vulnerable now that he is healing. Now would be the time to change secret keepers. Peter would be the best." Somehow Dumbledore made a simple explanation long.

"You don't have to remind me Dumbledore! We shall do so soon. You will explain it to Sirius though old man!" With that James had closed the floo, forcing Dumbledore to back off before the flames burned his hair.

"It's all coming together now. Soon the Prophecy shall be fulfilled Tom. Now to finish the last part." With that the old man took one of his laced lemon drops, infused with a calming draught. Dumbledore made his way to the hospital wing, where Sirius lay chatting up Madam Pomfrey. "Ah, Sirius my boy, how are you doing?"

"It could be better headmaster, that werewolf almost got me, thankfully I managed to portkey out in time. I thought Remus would have been able to take them on." Sirius replied, glancing down at his arm in a sling. Unnoticed Dumbledore, hit Sirius with a minor hysteria curse.

"That's the thing Sirius, it was Remus who might have set you up." Dumbledore watched as he glanced up in shock. "My spy tells me that it is a ploy to weaken you enough to get the secret from."

"Albus, you must protect me! They could be anywhere!" True to form, Sirius was becoming paranoid, agitated, irrational.

"Silence my boy! Perhaps it might be wise to give the secret to someone else. A bluff if you will." explained Dumbledore.

"But who Albus! Alice and Frank went into hiding already, and last I heard Dorcas Meadows was killed by You-Know-Who himself!" Sirius' world had just been wrecked, he was reacting rather than thinking rationally.

"Perhaps the last of your group then. Mister Pettigrew." Dumbledore suggested wandlessly adding a dim twinkle to his eyes

"Peter? Albus, you know as well as I he would tell the secret in a heartbeat!" Sirius said, indignant and incredulous.

"Maybe so, but if he was sent into hiding nearby the Potters, you could keep in touch with him. Sort of ensure that nothing happens. No one would think twice about it, many have gone to ground as well. Just until you are well enough to take back the secret."

"I need to think about it Albus." Sirius stated in deep thought.

"That is all I ask." With that Dumbledore left him to it.

A few days later Sirius agreed, they had changed secret keepers. To ensure that no one knew, Lily cast the spell this time. They were all wary, in that moment Dumbledore obliviated them of my involvement. It would look to the world that Sirius himself suggested it.

Not even a few days later, the day before Halloween that Peter Pettigrew told Tom.

OoO

The rucksack was complete. It had all that a young pureblood would need to be self taught. Along with that was five hundred galleons and that much in muggle money. James didn't count it, trusting his account manager to be honest about it. Inside also was the Potter Heir Ring, locked in a box that would only open on their eleventh birthday. James couldn't remember what happened to the invisibility cloak, which was troubling. Only five others knew about it, and Lily didn't have it. Sirius would never ask for it, and Remus hadn't been seen in ages. Peter might have taken it, or Dumbledore did. Neither one a good thought.

With that James stashed the rucksack in a hidden box, protected by many spells, and timed to be delivered when Harry turned five. He was walking in the front room waiting for Lily, tonight was the night James would tell her what he had done. It was only moments later when it happened.

The wards came crashing down, making James stumble at the sudden snap. A moment later James looked out the window, and the Dark Lord was there, coming up the walkway. With a yell to Lily. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! I'll hold him off!" She took off up the stairs with Harry. ' James slices his palm wiht a spell, smearing blood on the trigger rune. "By my Blood, I complete the Ritual. So Mote It Be!" James could hear Lily slamming a door upstairs. He had convinced her the crib was a portkey to safety. '_Hopefully she bought it, and abandoned her mad ideas.'_

The rune flashed taking the last of his magic, James Potter fell to his knees gasping for air, his body failing from the sudden shock. The door burst in, an explosion hex. It sent James to the foot of the stairs. "Avada Kedavra!"

It seems like the world slowed down, the spell coming at him quickly. As it strikes, James felt his life force leave, heading to the crib and Harry. Suddenly darkness.

OoO  
_Moments earlier_

Lily was somewhat content now. Her trunk for Harry was prepared, tonight she would tell James about her preparations. To her last breath Lily would defend Harry. She didn't quite believe the crib was a portkey as James claimed, she checked multiple times. _'If only, we could escape like this forever. To be done with this mess. To be a Family.'_

James was up to something sh knew, for the last week Lily knew. She just hoped it won't interfere with the ritual.

Suddenly the wards snapped, the fedelis backlashing in her mind, forcing her to stumble in shock. "No!" Lily grabbed Harry as James yelled for her to run.

Lily ran up the stairs, tears running down her face, she closed the nursery door just as an explosion happened downstairs. Carefully she set Harry down in the crib, she pressed her forehead against his, whispering her love to him. "Harry. Harry, you are loved. You are so loved. Harry, Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe. Be strong."

She pricked her finger to draw blood, smearing it on the curse runes. "By my Blood, I complete the Ritual. So Mote It Be." She whispers, hearing Him at the door. It is blasted open, and he walks in, hood over his face. Only two red eyes glaring out.

At the last sight of him, she threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding Harry from sight she hoped to be chosen instead. Lily could already feel the magic fleeing her body, "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside now." Her heart was clenching painfully.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"

"This is my last warning—" Lily's life force was draining away to the runes just in front of her. Still, she needed a moment more longer, it was getting hard to breath.

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please— I'll do anything— "

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

He could have forced her away from the crib Lily thought suddenly. But it seemed more prudent to ﬁnish them all… The green light ﬂashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. No slowing of time, just instant darkness. Lily's last thought was that she succeeded. Unnoticed the runes glowed faintly across the room, and the crib. Every condition nearly met.

The dark lord oblivious to the danger stepped in the middle of the circle. Voldemort pointed his wand, unknowingly at the rune of power. "Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green absorbed back into the rune, satisfying the first ritual it opened skin signifying its completion. It's enemy in such proximity. A second later the Circle activated, detonating every blood cell in Voldemort's body. Causing an explosion that blew a hole in the wall and trashing the room. Voldemort's body simply vaporizing, his soul sent fleeing in shock and agony.

Only a moment later a popping was heard, a man dressed in full black appeared down the road, hair greasy from his beloved potions and bad genetics. He ran in, fearful of what he'll find. The body of his rival was only a hesitant step, up the stairs he found the first love of his life. Severus Snape cradled Lily's body, crying at the agony of a broken heart. The only survivor was her son. Before Snape could do much, he heard the sound of a roaring motorcycle, the man left in grief before anyone could see him.

The new comer, Sirius Black skidded to a halt, jumping off the bike and rushing inside. Where he collapsed at seeing the body of his best friend James. He howled into the night at the loss. He would have continued if it wasn't for the crying upstairs. With some hope he ran up the stairs, only to come to a stop at the sight of his other friend, her red hair laid like a halo around her head. She looked angelic. Another cry tore his attention to the baby who was trying to get to his mother.

Another pop announced the arrival of someone else. A giant of a man. They had a quick confrontation before Sirius gave him Harry and the bike to use. He had another friend to check on, the reason he had come at all.

OoO

Somewhere in the lands of Scotland, in the Headmaster's tower stood an old wizard. Dumbledore had just sent Minerva McGonagall to investigate a family. The last remaining relatives of Lily Potter, the Dursleys.

Dumbledore turned back to the monitoring wards of Godrics Hollow, perplexed at what they reported. A fleeing 'person' and an infant. '_There shouldn't have been anyone alive! What had happened?'_

The man gripped his head suddenly, as a mental voice picked up once more. With considerable effort Dumbledore seemed to quiet it down. "For the last sixty years I've done what I could to finish the job. And yet you still persist!"

He reaches for a lemon drop, laced with specially made potions to calm the mind. "Not now Albus, things are going quite well if I say so myself. Soon there will be a new host for my soul, and you will get your next great adventure, oh yes. Until then, Silence!"

With that, the old man made his way to the site, sure that the giant of a man had left. There was residual dark magic everywhere. More so in the nursery. Ignoring the bodies, Dumbledore uses many diagnostic spells on the area.

To his shock, Dumbledore finds out that the Dark Lord still lives! "The Prophecy was not fulfilled! Damn it all! It seems that it's your lucky day old boy, your next adventure has been put on hold."

With that Dumbledore erases his presence there. It was time to report this.

**OoO  
London, November 1st, 1981**

Sirius paid no mind to passing people, he had tracked down Peter, alive and well. It seemed he had plans of running away, if his hastily packed bag was any indication. Still, it doesn't hurt to check anyway. "Peter Pettigrew, what are you doing out here I wonder."

The man in question freezes on the spot, before yelling in fear, spinning about. "HOW COULD YOU SIRIUS! MURDER JAMES AND LILY POTTER!"

It had stunned Sirius, his thoughts running in circles in his head, '_Was it indeed my fault? Did I lead them to their death?'_ Before Sirius could reply there was a blinding flash, then another as the world erupted in fire. Peter had blown a hole in the street, hitting a gas line, before igniting it. The blast had killed many that had frozen in confusion, others gathering around to see what was going on. They didn't stand a chance. Peter had a few burns, he cut his finger off in the confusion and panic before turning into a rat, joining the flow of other rats.

Sirius was concussed by the blast, slower to regain his equilibrium. He let out a pained sob, "The bastard! HE tricked me! Oh James what have I DONE!" He soon broke into hysterical laughter. It was only moments before more pops announced the arrival of the Aurors. Sirius wouldn't remember much, thinking that he had indeed caused the death of James and Lily.

Before Sirius knew it he was cuffed and brought in for questioning. It didn't seem to last that long before he had been stunned. When Black awoke it was in the Wizarding Prison Azkaban. Sirius got up and paced, remembering that they were in wartime footing. "I just have to wait for my trial, but something isn't right. This is the High Security wing of the fortress, why am I here?" Soon his nightmares came to haunt him, forcing Sirius into howling in despair with the others. The Dementors had arrived. It would be a long time before Sirius had coherent thought.

**OoO**

It would be another sleepless night, with one situation looked over, there was another.

Distraught and broken, his spy came to me with accusations. It took some doing, and some quick words before they were dismissed. Dumbledore would need to keep the man close by. Perhaps it was time for Slughorn to retire soon.

Hagrid made it to the hospital wing, and the boy was being tended by Madam Pomfrey. Checking the boy over, Dumbledore discovers black magics around the scar. Perhaps Tom had used the boy to extend his life? Dumbledore prevented her from healing the scar away, citing that scars could be useful. To placate her, Dumbledore allowed her to do the usual inoculations, and check over.

With that done, Dumbledore tells Hagrid to make his way to Private Drive in Surrey the next evening. To bring Harry and not be seen. With that done Dumbledore attended other duties, one such included spreading word of Voldemort's retreat. Too bad though it worked like the whispering chain, where it changed to Voldemort's death and the boy hero. There was also the letter to Petunia he had to write.

With the sudden celebrations, no one would think to look twice about the incarceration of one Sirius Black. That night Dumbledore made his way to Little Whinging to finish off his self appointed tasks. Setting up the second part of his supposed 'blood ward' when he was sure Professor McGonagall and Hagrid had left. Unaware that the first part wasn't even used.

The boy was found in the morning by a screeching aunt who woke up the baby, sending him crying.

**OoO  
#4 Private Drive, Nov 2nd, 1981**

Petunia had a fierce argument with her husband Vernon about their nephew and what it could mean. They were not dropping the boy off at some orphanage. She remembered that there was mad men out there, and that they had moved here to hide away from them. That Dumbledore had put additional protections in place, or so he claimed in the letter.

Vernon was having none of it, already he could tell that the boy would be a problem child, being born as one of _Them _he did not want him infecting his Dudley with his freakishness!

As they fought Harry was sitting in the play pen with his cousin Dudley, who was watching him. Both curious and wary. Another that might take his Snacks away!

Harry though was confused, and afraid, Da and Mum weren't nearby!

"Fine then! We do things your way, but he steps one toe out of line then we'll do things my way!" With that Vernon stomped upstairs, turning a bit dark red in anger. Petunia on the other hand burst into quiet tears as she finally realized that her sister was dead.

Dudley deciding that Harry wasn't a threat was in a playful sharing mood, so held up a biscuit towards him. "Snak!" The boy looked hungry, and Dudley knew that snacks help everyone!

Harry took the biscuit and quietly munched on it. It was tough and fun to chew on. Still the question remained. "Da? Mum?" He looked at the crying lady, who cried like Mum did sometimes.

Petunia looked over at the boy, her nephew, and seen only a confused toddler, not the freak her husband insisted he was. "Oh Harry!" With that she gathered him into her arms and cried some more. He would never understand for years to come.

**OoO  
Ministry Archives, Nov. 3rd, 1981**

'_Damn that Barty! At least it solves some of my problems though_.' Dumbledore thinks to himself, running around, hiding evidence and covering any tracks. Sealing the Potter Wills, granting himself 'limited' custody of Harry Potter by Magical Guardian clauses. Many obliviations, different memory manipulations. Made only possible thanks to The Wand, the Stick of Destiny. Already he has in his possession the Cloak of Invisibility, the only thing missing is the Stone.

"For my Greater Good Mr. Black you shall rot away." Dumbledore murmurs to himself, adjusting records and confounding the archivists. No one would think to look into the case, it would be lost in the paperwork.

"Oh don't fret Albus, I'm just ensuring that our loose ends don't come to bite us in the future. We are so close to reuniting the Hollows you know. I can practically feel it. You'll be able to see your long dead sister yet. Yes, it's tormenting knowing that you'll never know who fired the curse that ultimately, mercifully ended her life." With a cackle Dumbledore finishes forging and erasing the records. Being Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock, and Headmaster made things move along smoothly. Far better than going to war, such a waste of resources. "Now to spread propaganda, to put our 'Boy who Lived' on a pedestal. It will be so much easier than building a reputation from scratch. Don't you think?"

The only reply was enraged shouting behind the mind prison.

**OoO**

**Hogwarts Castle, Nov. 5th, 1981**

Remus Lupin was tired, he had been sent away on a mission from Dumbledore once more. This time to seek aid of foreign werewolf pacts against Fenrir Greyback. Remus was just now recovering from a recent alpha battle, having lost to another pack. It seems some force was ensuring neutrality from the continents, the leaders would hear nothing of joining Britain's troubles, even if some of the pack members disagreed. There was no hint of any recent death eater activity. Only now did he have some free time thanks to the injuries. The first thing Lupin would do was brief Dumbledore, that there was no change with the rest of Europe's packs.

"Chocolate Biscuits." The guardian statue leapt out of the way, allowing Remus entry.

"Come in Remus." Once more before he could knock. An ongoing game Remus and the rest of the Marauders play with the headmaster, to knock before Albus could call on them.

"One of these days we'll figure out how you do that." Remus says ruefully before noticing the lack of a twinkle. Sighing Lupin slumped his shoulders, another list of the dead no doubt. "Who did we lose this time Dumbledore?"

"Oh Remus, just terrible news. It seems that things have spiraled out of control. Would you like something to drink before I get started." Albus waved over a tray of drinks.

"Just get on with it! I'm a bit tired of such news, on top of that Europe's werewolf packs won't even consider joining our cause to defeat Greyback! So get to it." With a deep breath Remus apologized. "I'm sorry Headmaster, it's just been a trying month for me. Only now am I recovering from wounds sustained from Alpha battles. Please, continue."

"Very well since you insist. We lost Dorcas, Marlene, James and Lily Potter, and Peter. Sirius Black betrayed them all we believe, the only thing left of the Potters was their son Harry Potter. The only thing left of Peter is a finger. Aurors on the scene witnessed Sirius Black laughing hysterically, claiming that he had killed them all. Witnesses claim that Peter blamed Sirius for the death of the Potters before an explosion occurred. The current body count is 12 muggles and Peter himself. Many have been injured. Voldemort himself had visited the Potters, there was nothing left of him, Voldemort has been defeated for now." Dumbledore only stopped upon hearing a wail coming from Remus.

Remus was doubled over, grasping his hair, tears flowing freely. The very picture of a destroyed person.

"I'm sorry Remus, there is nothing that could be done. Harry is in hiding now, there are still Voldemort's supporters out there, we are rounding them up now, but I fear many will still be loose. Harry is in great danger and I can not allow anyone to visit him, even myself for the time being. I forbid any contact until the situation stabilizes. To prevent any problems I've been forced to seal the Potter Wills, we do not want any assets going to death eater accounts. If I were you, I would lay low until things settle down. Many might remember you as a friend of the Potters and will try to use you to get to Harry. Please Remus." The old man stared down the werewolf.

Remus could only whimper as the implications hit him, werewolves were considered beasts. He effectively had no rights to Harry. He croaked out, "Of course Dumbledore I'll take my leave then."

He had missed the brief flicker of triumph before a mask of sympathy replaced it. "Very well Remus, I wish you luck out there. I am very sorry you have to go through this alone now."

**OoO  
****Godric's Hollow, Nov. 5th, 1981**

Autopsies were fairly short in the magical world, with diagnostics and forensic spells available to cut down time. Not to mention the various preservation techniques available. No one questioned the black magic found on the site, it was assumed the Dark Lord was attempting some type of ritual. There had been a long funeral for the Potter couple. Many came to pay their respects. Many wept, another senseless murder. But now there was hope, their son lives on in secret. The defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They were buried close together, sharing a single marker. 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death' inscribed, the Peverell family motto.

With the recovery of the Potter couple, it was decided to make their cottage a memorial, forever stuck in a stasis bubble for all to see. Hidden under muggle repelling charms and notice-me-not spells. None could bear the thought of going back in. The house where the Dark Lord met his demise, it's black magic forever a taint upon the property. Still, no weather would affect the inside, any animal would avoid the property.

All except one. A rat scuttled about the house, searching for something other than food. It had found what it was looking for behind the burnt crib, a stick of Yew 13 1/2 inches. The rat spent the better part of two hours trying to move it away from the wards. With it's success the rat changed back to a slightly chubby man with the beginnings of baldness. They took the wand, transforming back, escaping the scene before anyone saw him. His Lord's wand in his possession.

Unnoticed also were the box holding a rucksack, in another room a chest, slowly ticking it's timers down for transportation. Awaiting for the fifth year of a child. Potential knowledge and a means to survive before starting school. Of the many missed anniversaries, the allowances, and the lessons. A pale shadow of love, final gifts from loving parents.

**OoO  
Longbottom Residence, Nov.5th, 1981**

"Where is the Dark Lord! Crucio!" A young man with a goatee screamed at a writhing man, Rodolphus Lestrange. With him was his wife Bellatrix, his brother Rabastan, and the Crouch boy. His current hostage screamed for a few moments, before letting up.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Frank Longbottom was nearing hysteria, he could hear his wife in another room. Frank's mind tormenting him with what could be happening.

"Crucio! You had best remember then Frank!" Rabastan Lestrange, tired of the waiting took his turn.

In a separate room upstairs another death eater with straw colored hair was busy doing the same to the woman of the house, "It will all be over soon, just tell me where the Dark Lord is, Alice Longbottom."

"I should have known you were a traitor! I recognize that voice anywhere now, Barty Crouch Junior!" She spit blood on his robes. She shrieked once more as she was put under the torture curse. Her only solace was that Neville was relatively safe with Bellatrix.

"I will enjoy killing you!" With his identity found out he took off his mask, furious of being found out and his robes being sullied. His tongue flicking out like some lizard.

A woman with wild hair, and a bodice of dragonhide leather was cooing with a frightened baby in a separate room, mostly warded against sound. "Pureblood children are precious, yes they are. Mummy and Daddy are busy having a little... Chat with your uncles and cousin yes they are." Before she cackled lightly, only stopping with the whimper of the baby. "Oh hush now baby. Aunt Bella is only laughing. No need to worry!" She continued in her deadly sweet voice.

The floo had been disconnected, and wards had been erected to prevent help. They had been there about an hour and twenty minutes now. The door to the nursery opened, revealing Barty. "Bellatrix, they aren't talking. They know nothing! Rabastan thinks we can get them talking if we use the boy."

He flinched back at her glare, her insane persona replaced by the Black Glare. "Don't you dare. Gather them to the floo room, I'll bring the boy. Now!" with that she shot a fierce stinging hex at him to get him moving.

The boy, Neville had fallen into a fitful rest. Sometimes she had to renew the silencing ward as their screams would break through it. The boy would be traumatized, such was war though. She gathered the boy, making her way to the Floo. There bound were Frank and Alice Longbottom, nerves firing in phantom pain, not a scratch on them as ordered. They looked up in fear, urging her that they didn't know anything. "You know not where our Lord is, do you?"

At their frantic headshakes, eyes never leaving the bundle in her arms. She waves her wand over the baby, putting them under a deep sleep charm, he should not witness this. They struggled in vein against their bonds. "Oh don't fret, he's just sleeping. Now, tell me, what do you know of the dark lord's demise. Be quick now!" With that she released the gag on their mouths.

Listening for a moment at their hurried confession, they only knew recently this afternoon that the Potter's had died, they were on their way to go claim their Godson Harry from Dumbledore when the Lestranges and Crouch arrived. Cursing under her breath she gagged them once more. 'If only we waited! We could have had them all!'

Turning to her husband and brother-in-law, she quickly put Rabastan under a quick crucio. "Don't you _Dare_ suggest using children as a bargaining chip, _Ever_ again!" She let up after that, pointing her wand at her husband. He had put his hand ups, wand handle up. "And you, I better not have heard any cases of such happening from you dear _Husband_."

The man nodded in fear, before correcting himself with frantic shaking of his head. "Good. Now we leave." With that Bella placed the boy at Alice's lap, undoing the bindings. Alice wasted no time to grasping Neville to her, cradling him like the most precious of treasure. Bella was quite envious. Frank relaxed as he watched them, Bella aimed her wand at him.

"We're not done yet, Animi Carcerem!" Bella then pointed her wand at Alice, only slightly regretful about doing this, before doing the same spell. "To the others it will seem as if their minds broke. Leave them!" Satisfied the others left, Bella trailing behind. '_Not quite true, it would only take someone of Black Blood to lift the hex, I only hoped that there were still Blacks to undo the hex.'_

It was only moments after Bella left the room that they were caught, Madam Longbottom had come with reinforcements and had erected the might of Longbottom Hall. Barty Crouch Jr. would make it out just in time through the open floo. Later to be apprehended on the word of Karkaroff and the veritaserum confession of Bellatrix Lestrange. Bella would never trust Barty, the feeling mutual.

**OoO  
****#4 Private Drive, 1982  
**

Petunia was grateful of one thing, Harry showed no signs obvious magic yet. Having a younger sister who could do it though left it's mark on her. She knew there was power in the boy, there was no doubt magic will show itself in time. Harry got along mostly with her Dudley, so long as it wasn't snack time. With Harry there Dudley seemed to mellow out some. There were less tantrums, and he was more open to sharing things. It was then she realized that she would never come to love him like her own, but she wouldn't hate him. He was too kind, even now.

That wouldn't stop Dudley from loving him as a brother though, and if the so called wards accepted that, then she was pleased. Lily didn't have the self control to keep her powers hidden. Perhaps though her nephew might. Petunia would be vigilant, hoping to train her nephew to be sneaky when he needed to be. There was after all a madman after him. She did not want to lose the last link to her sister, and if it meant instilling secrecy into the boy, then she will do so.

She had started a journal of sorts, writing out her plans to aid him. If she's too busy trying to keep him safe, then she would have no time to think about the anger and hurt that he represented. Sooner than later he wouldn't need her help. She called them over to play a game. Peekaboo may be a bit childish, but if it helps, then so be it!

She always picked Harry to hide when someone was looking for him, and how to hide better. Not that it did much, but he was learning. Dudley too was enthused with the old game. She had survived Lily and that Snape boy, she would be able to handle Harry.

Had only the Love Shield been used, the new blood wards would have twisted them unrecognizable. However since James' sacrifice was done first and correctly, it took precedent, followed by Lily's work. Dumbledore's ward was nearly snuffed to the four corners, taking a weakened grip upon Vernon and a light grip around Petunia. Not loving, but not hateful, merely wary. Black magic does not play nice with other's, unless it was family oriented, cast by family. Dudley was left untouched by Dumbledore's ward, simply slipping off him.

The trinkets that monitored the house were barely functioning, not that Dumbledore noticed, assuming that they were working as intended.

**OoO  
Some Hidden Bolt hole, 1982**

It had taken months to get this far, he had grown weak once he had reached the Channel. He had been forced to possess many creatures, shortening their lifespans. How many had perished as he took on their pitiful lifeforce. Still, it was enough to get here finally. He hadn't the magic to possess a human, not even the weakest of muggles. Disgraceful! The strongest wizard of the century and he couldn't even do a simple task!

Albania, steeped in black magics over the ages, it would be difficult for anyone to track him here. Even that old fool Dumbledore.

Still, he never thought he'd need to use this bolt hole anytime soon. It was assumed he would be barely alive upon arrival, not this half life he was currently in. Blast that Potter woman! He had time to reflect upon that night, there were runes placed about. He had been a fool to let ego overlook such a thing. No doubt upon Dumbledore's orders!

in his rage he had lost his current host, a serpent that had gotten loose from some house. Still, it had served it's purpose. He had settled his _being _in a minor containment wardstone, slowly and surely building his magic reserves. It would be a slow process, the soul could only convert so much wild magic before it petrified the spirit into a inert rock.

'Soon, I shall return.' was his final thought before slumbering. In the off chance that he _did _ return as a spirit, he had erected minor expelling wards, to awaken him in time before over saturation of wild nature magic.

Tom Riddle was biding his time, dreaming of the return of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Notes: **Majority of the two chapters were left alone. Some dialogue changes, some first to third person changes. Majority of changes were centered around the 'first' chapter. Hopefully this leads to a better flow for this one. On to the next one! Expect it soon(ish).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **This chapter has been touched up a bit, for a slightly better understanding of what is going on. We have cleared up the perspective hopping, hopefully, so there would be less confusion. I am in the process of rewriting chapters, there will be a mess for a bit as the site updates the changes. Sorry about that, if the problems persist, I may have to reupload this.

Regardless, there will be much filler that will hopefully make sense as time goes by. Setting up the field for expansion and what not. Despite the various 'Gamer' fics out there, every single one has some differences. Majority though have cookie cutter builds, because it's a ready made system.

'_Thought_'

_"Written Word"_

"Spoken Word"

**'_Game Notification_'**

**Disclaimer: **Things you see here belong to their respective owners. I make no claim to them.

**Summary: **As many cliche stories start, on a birthday. Character Build up, and background filler.

**OoO  
Azkaban Prison, 1982**

Bellatrix watched in haze as the dementer's left. Her childhood fading away, the crucios, the house elf beatings. Father would never lower himself to the beatings muggle style. She looked up, Mr. Crouch was there with a guard, it wasn't inspection time yet.

A sobbing woman, all but being carried by the man. He was waving away the guard.

"Imperio!" Crouch Sr called out.

Darkness overcame Bella's mind for a moment, she opened her eyes once more, barely a moment. Just in time to see the woman change into a familiar person. Was that, the Crouch boy?

"You will follow me, and you will cry just as your mother was. You will make no other sounds." She watched as he took control of his son. "You will take this potion and follow me." Barty Jr chugs the potion, changing into the woman. His Mother! The copy changes out of the prison robes, switching with the double.

The 'woman' started crying, as the guard came back to close the cell door. Leaving behind the real disguised woman behind.

'_Crucio! Frekky! See to it that she's punished appropriately, leave no marks though, then see to it you're punished as well.' Her father declared walking off._

The dementors were returning, the woman(?) in that cell started crying harder, curling into a ball on the cot. The dementors swept in, frenzied by a new body to feed from, surrounding that cell. Then madness returned, her hands bloodied once more with the blood of the innocent, the abuse, every terrible thing brought to the front of her memory. She shrieked in outrage and insanity once more.

In a cell nearby lay a man, grasping to his sanity, now sure that he was left to die here. He was innocent, he knew it! He started to yell as well, trying to declare his innocence to an uncaring ghastly guards.

By the next day, the human guards returned to check on the inmates, finding the body of Barty Jr., Bellatrix knew they had been deceived, and he would pay when the dark lord comes!

**OoO  
#4 Private Dr, 1983**

Number Four, Private Drive was distinct in the suburb when compared to the other houses. It did not have the latest trend, that being whatever was new. The house clung to it's classic roots. Unlike the other houses, they have been there since they moved in, quite a few houses seen tenants moving in and out as they exhausted their money trying to be as trendy as possible. New cars, the latest gadgets, different clothes every other week. The Dursleys however seen no need to waste money on such things. The only thing that compares them to the rest was the children, and on this day, it was no different.

Anyone walking past could hear the children bickering over something and just kept on walking, parents would just smile in exasperation, children would be children.

She had let her guard down, simple as that. Thankfully Vernon was at work, and the problem could be dealt with. Harry had a fit when Dudley wouldn't share his toys. Something happened, and Dudley was crying. Harry had ran from the room. When she got there, his favorite action figure had broken, it looked cut in half instead of the usual wear and tear. She had promised Dudley that she would fix it. She took the the two halves, and said he'll get it tomorrow. Mollified he went on to play with the others.

Petunia had to search for her nephew now. She didn't have to look far, he wasn't in his room that was next to Dudley's, but she could hear him sniffling somewhere else. Making her way downstairs, she stopped in front of the cupboard door under the stairs. For some reason he always hid here when he knew he was in trouble. It gave them a fright when they couldn't find him the first couple of times. His response was that it felt 'safe' there. She had fierce arguments with Vernon about giving the boy that space, Harry didn't know what he was saying. She pointed out that Dudley would try to flee out in the open when scared, Harry would flee somewhere small and hidden.

Huffing she waited patiently for him to open the door. When it was obvious he wasn't going to come out she knocked. "Harry, I know you're in there, we need to talk."

Slowly the door opened, a single emerald eye balefully looking at her. "I didn't do it!"

"I know you did Harry, I also know you didn't mean to do it. Now come out of there." It took a few minutes of gentle coaxing before he walked out. She led him to the living room. He wouldn't say anything, but he would glance nervously at her. Sighing she set up the cooling tea, setting a cup near him, gesturing towards the sofa as she took a seat in Vernon's chair. "Sit. Drink."

It was a few awkward moments as she pondered what to say. "Harry, I know you broke Dudley's toy. Quiet! I also know you didn't mean to. Things like this will always happen around you. Do you understand?"

He was conflicted, she softened up a bit. "I know you don't mean to, but it will happen again. It won't be the same Harry. When you are sad, angry, happy... Things will happen. It's like magic, and you won't be able to do anything about it."

"You are to show no one Harry. Tell no one. This is your secret for now. You must hide it. Do you understand? I will try to help you control it, but I can't do this." I take a few sips of my tea, bitter and cold now. I set the cup aside, making my way to him. I grasp his shoulders, as he looks me in the eyes.

"You have to promise me Harry, that you won't do anything like this in front of Uncle Vernon. You will not show him, you will not tell him. He doesn't like this stuff happening. Do you promise me Harry?" Petunia was making sure he knew that it he made things happen, but it wasn't truly his fault. "Remember Harry, you are special, and there are others out there that can do this. You are not alone."

It was a turning point for the three year old, one that no one realized. A simple act of kindness from the usually strict aunt would change him for the better. Instead of scorn, there was caution. Instead of loneliness there was now hope, he was not alone. He understood that at least, and he nodded enthusiastic.

"Good. Now, from what I remember it takes intent. You must really want something. I want you to wish to hide it, to hide you. There are bad people looking for you Harry. You can't let them find you." She would spend the next few years trying to teach Harry about hiding and being cautious. It would impact the future a tad, no one would know for sure what the boy looked like. His wishing to hide worked, wizards and witches wouldn't know who he was until he entered the Wizarding world in 1991. This in turn changed the Harry Potter adventure books.

Harry would be famous yes, but not well known, and many would doubt the fantasy books as truth. A few level headed individuals would go to the goblins, as loathe they are to do so, to get information on the young heir. Upon hearing of this, the Goblins would pretty much go to legal war with the authors. Some of which would request permission from them to continue writing with royalties going to the correct parties involved. Many others would be ruined.

**OoO  
Hogwarts**

There was another letter from one of his ghost writers, another taken down by those blasted goblins! Just how important is the Potter Heir's image that they'd even block fiction?

"What use is the Boy Who Lived if everyone forgets about him!" The old man rambled to himself, "War isn't cheap, we need funding for it. To mould and shape a person by popularity. Harry Potter will be what I make him to be. An Icon of the 'Light', the leader people will eventually look up to!"

Dumbledore continued working at his hidden alchemy table, "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you Albus, I'm making you a nice new home. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Djinn? Or in other words, Genie? How many wizards do you think were captured, defeated, and enslaved by the lowly muggles of the time. By Alchemy no less, there is so much to learn and rediscover. To bind a soul to an object of power. It's all there you know, in the stories, myths, and legends."

The old man chuckled, bringing out his notes, the schematics. "Bracers, made of special metals. With the right spells, rituals, and magics, it would enslave any soul. Trapping the magical person to their masters. We can't let a mind like yours go to waste now can we?"

If any seen such a sight, they would have assumed Dumbledore was finally being affected by Battle Fatigue. Being on alert since the fall of his second Dark Lord. Other's would say his mind has been fractured since the defeat of Grindlewald in the 1940s.

None though would understand the mad cackle, being too out of character, even for the aging Headmaster.

In another part of the castle a man in black would lose some of his anger, Harry Potter would be treated as another student, and not a living reflection of his rival. The anger wouldn't fester for long.

**OoO  
Little Whinging Park, June 1984**

Harry was confused, a feeling he was quite familiar with growing up. Harry knew things could be explained later on. This though, took the cake. He was currently hiding in a bush in a game of Hide and Seek. There were plenty of bushes, it was a park after all. No, not this bush.

In the final count Harry panicked and hid in the nearest thing he could find. Had he taken a moment longer to look around, Harry would have noticed the problem. This was the only bush for quite some distance. This was a bad spot no matter how you look at it.

Suddenly they came, Piers running right for him! Harry didn't want to be found first! "Aha-!...huh? No one?"

Harry opened his eyes wide, starting right at Piers who was confused as well. "I thought... no one?" Piers looked up suddenly before taking off "I see you!"

Harry finally let out a breath he as holding. The game progressed, leaving him amused and bemused. Until someone dived into the bush, pushing them both out. "There they are! Get them!"

We both scramble to get away from the sudden group of children. '_Dudley! He gave away my position! No time!'_

They ended up being tagged, and the game continued. The only ones that had been able to find him was Dudley and some other girl who was single minded in seeking. He tried hiding in the bush again, only to be caught easily by that girl. She was determined to show that he was cheating.

He couldn't recreate what happened, but he was still good at hiding! He didn't cheat to win either!

Finally it was time to go home, Aunt Petunia kept giving Harry those strange looks. They would be having another talk tonight apparently. Unknown the lock was weakening.

That night Petunia had another serious talk with the boy. He had asked about his parents, noticing the other mother's and fathers out at the park. Petunia had laid down the facts. It was time Harry knew, if only between the two of them. "They were killed Harry, your mother was my sister. She was part of some secret police force to protect the people. Her and your father, James Potter, died when one of the madmen found them. They fought against this madman, and were forced into hiding when they had you."

"What!" Harry looked her in the eyes, searching, afraid.

"They were heroes, don't let anyone tell you otherwise! I may not have liked what they did, but they made sure that normal people lived, and no one would know about it. It was a terrible time Harry, people were taken, they disappeared, or were killed outright. I don't know why, but it was happening. Your mother and father were out there trying to put a stop to it. And they Succeeded at the end, the madman fled that night he attacked your family. The man who brought you here said that this person might come back to finish the job." Petunia stared down at him, Harry had fallen back on his bed. At the moment he didn't look like the savior of the Wizarding World, he looked like a frightened child.

Petunia embraced him, he was in tremors! "Oh Harry, I'm sorry."

She would tell him stories of his mother, of her younger sister Lily. Petunia had no stories about his father James Potter, only that Harry looked just like him, but with his mother's eyes. Harry's childhood would end that day, and he would slowly become the person his foes would come to fear. He was still a child, but the memory was another turning point in his life. That he may not be alone, but he also had big enemies that were looking for him.

**OoO  
Hogwarts**

_'For three years now, and the resentment was still there. No matter how much I turn the problem, the outcome is always the same, shame, hurt, and self loathing. Anytime there had been a hint of laying the blame elsewhere, or accepting the situation, it hit back like a bludger.'_ Severus Snape was beginning to suspect foul play was about. Discreetly he drew his wand, stalking about his room. Something was off.

Forensic and detection spells fired about. Some came back false, some positive. With a snarl, Snape left the room, it was no longer safe here.

He went to his bolt hole, an unused classroom nearby. Carefully making his way to a cubby, he withdrew his personal notebook. Recording what he had found, possible confounding spells, some questionable emotion inhibitors, and mood modifier wards. All meant to emotionally control someone. '_This room may now be compromised as well.'_

Waving his wand about, Snape conjured a mouse, waving down his body he did a general spell switch. Moving any possible spells on him to the mouse. With a mental command the construct left the room at his usual speed back to the quarters. _'If there were no spells, then no worries, but it doesn't hurt to be safe. I have to move quick, erasing any of my involvement here.'_ Snape thought as he took off to find another hiding spot.

'_I swear to Lily that whoever is doing this will pay._' Severus thought as he searched for another spot, notebook hidden in his robes. After a few winding turns and some back tracking, he found another room. No spells used, he made another cubby for the notebook. It wouldn't do to alert whoever was monitoring him.

Sure that it was safe, he made his way back to his room. Just in time apparently, the mouse wasn't meant to last long. He transferred the spells back to him, if there were any. There was a knock at the door before it was opened, letting in the Headmaster Dumbledore. "Good afternoon Severus, I trust you're having a wonderful day?"

'_Those damned twinkling eyes of his._' Snape fought off a sneer, "As normal of a day as you can think of Sir."

Clapping his hands together Dumbledore smiled. "Good! I've just come by to see how you are settling in for the new school year. It hasn't been a trying couple years has it?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, before replying. "Some remember the proper potion safety procedures, there has been some... remarkable explosions from the dunderheads lately however. I insisted that you have Slughorn teach the younger years, they are a insufferable lot who can't be bothered to crack open a book. Why you didn't stop him from retiring at the end of last year, I'll never know."

"Come now Severus! Surely it can't be that bad." said Dumbledore.

"Whatever you may think Sir, I stand by what I say. Now if you excuse me, I have brewing to do. Madam Pomfrey needs these potions for the winter quarter." With a bow his head Snape went back to his potion's station.

"Very well Severus, just know that my door is open should you need it." With that the insufferable old man left. The timing of it all, it sent many mental alarms off. Snape makes his way to the classroom. Transferring any spells once more to another mouse, sending it to the teacher's desk. Snape then went about waving his wand, casing as many detection spells as possible. The hallway lights up. '_Space expansion, Everlight torches, failing self cleaning wards, Relocation enchantment, confusion ward, color changing charm keyed to shirts. So many spells cast over the years.'_

He knew the relocation enchantment was there, sometimes the corridor was near the kitchens, sometimes it was near the entrance to the dungeons. The color charm was recent, probably a prank waiting to go off, he leaves it be. The confusion ward though was bound elsewhere, Snape inspects it closer.

'_Affects the eyes, changing the number 1 to 2, causes a notice-me-not field around books, affects 1-3 of those wearing Red sometimes Yellow...What!'_ Recasting the spell, he searches through it again. '_It would explain much, why so many explosions happen, especially with the Gryffindoors and Hufflepuffs._' Snape turns his attention back to the prank spell... maybe... with a twist his wand he changed the properties of the spells and wards.

Changing it from shirt to robe, then duplicating it, changing that one from robe to ties. It wouldn't do much for those wearing other yellow or red clothes, but it should be enough of a difference to trip up the confusion ward. With all that done, Snape anchors the color spells to the torches, turning them into semi-permanent wards.

Soon enough the students quit coming to his class wearing ties, and he didn't feel it prudent to tell anyone else. He made it a rule with the first years, no loose clothing near potion stations. Explosions went back to their normal rate, and grades steadily improved across the board._ 'And here I was on the verge of not accepting anyone above Outstandings above OWL years.'_

Severus Snape would spend as much time away from his quarters as possible, even if it meant after hours tutoring across the years. It would also mean more progress with the experiments and research he was doing. Less time spent with self loathing. Severus Snape would become more approachable, and a respected member of the staff.

**OoO  
****Albania, 1985**

Time had no meaning to a spirit, especially a slumbering one. Every couple of weeks he would be forced awake. For those few days he would be forced to possess creatures until his being could handle more nature magic. '_I had gained enough magic now to find a suitable temporary body to possess. It would hasten my return by years!'_

'_My worthless followers hadn't even come to look for me. I fear though that my inner circle had all been captured. They had better been captured! For if they haven't, they will pay dearly for it. Nearly four years with no human contact! It was madness! Fearing one day to simply die in slumber! Not now though, soon enough I'll be able to make use of a muggle!'_

The mist like being was excited to get started, it had taken a while to gather strength.

'_There was an interesting ritual that would give me a body to make use of. It would bring back foes as Inferi, modified however, it could give an improved body! One without it's human crutches, no more hunger, tiredness, or fatigue! It required a potion, and must be performed at the winter solstice. It would be best to use in the summer for him though, it was not reanimating the dead, but giving life back! Ritual Sacrifice! The materials might be tough to find, but that never stopped any Dark Lords before.'_

Voldemort had enough magic now that he wouldn't need Nature Magic for a while. It would take a while though to set up the potion, muggles, even possessed ones weren't able to make potions. It would require at least a squib or magical person to do so. The being continued his internal monologue.

_'There were a few other options, not quite as likable though. Complete takeover of a muggle, at the cost of fifty percent of my magic. A very last resort. Total takeover of a squib or magical that died a natural death. No way in hell am I going to do that! I do not fancy being too old to function. Voluntary gifting of a baby body, it would give me strength and a sort of restart. The body would accelerate to the age of twenty-five, becoming magically stable. In that time though, I would need to rely on my 'parents' to provide safety in that time. I have many followers who would do such a thing, but I wouldn't trust any of them, not just yet. The Body Restoration potion might be what I would do first. A quicker rebirth, and immediate power. For now, we wait.'_

With that the being went searching for a temporary host to find a more hardy host. Muggles get lost all the time, what's one more.

**OoO  
Midnight July 31st, 1985**

**_'Initializing Standby... Scanning Subject... Scan Complete... Subject: HARRY JAMES POTTER ... Ritual enhancement: Luck 200+/-, Enemy Countermeasure: Life Drain Burn edition Keyed to Target: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, The Gamer, Child Power Lock: Unlocking, Power Boost +150%..._**

**_Initializing Gamer Installation... The Gamer has Successfully Installed... Upgrading Subject Harry Potter to Gamer Body please standby... Upgrade complete, Uploading HUD... Upload Complete..._**

**_Scanning Subject for traits... Scan Complete, Inherited Abilities: Born Wizard, Parseltongue via Genetic Mutation, Lightning Affinity, Air Affinity..._**

**_Resetting Power Level to One... Consolidating Attributes... Reset complete... Available Attribute perks Acquired: Five... Skill Points Acquired: Ten... _**

**_Uploading Welcome Screen... Upload complete, Updating Language Select, Scanning for Languages... Scan and Upload Complete, Language Select: English... Welcome to the Game Harry James Potter Please Press Continue...'_**

Harry sleep on, his body glowing dimly as changes were applied. His mind being altered slightly, his body enhanced to a degree for quicker adaptation. A window popped up waiting for confirmation.

Welcome to the Game  
Harry James Potter  
Please Press Continue  
[Continue]

Morning came as it often does, and Harry was highstrung. Just waiting for someone to notice the new development. The light blue transparent window, just floating in front of him, now smaller and moved up and to the left. No one mentioned it, although Petunia was giving him some strange looks once more. More than once he was alarmed that their arms moved through it like it wasn't there. "May I be excused Aunt Petunia?"

She gave him a quick measured look before nodding. "Be sure to wash your hands!"

Leaving in haste, Harry washed up before going to his room. Another strange thing! A trunk and a rucksack awaited for him! Stepping back he was confused, they weren't there when he left the room, and everyone was downstairs the entire time. How? "Harry, what is wrong?"

He whirls around, Aunt Petunia was looking at him with concern. Glancing back at the things, they were still there. She looks up, eyes roaming the room, skipping over the trunk and bag. "I don't know."

She sighed, expecting a different answer. "Harry, I think it's time we have a longer talk. There is something you must know. Let's take a walk. We don't want Vernon overhearing anything about this."

Wordlessly he followed her, sparing one last glance at the items. "Vernon, I'm going for a stroll, I'm taking the boy with me. Take Dudley out for some bonding or something." She took her coat, nodding at the gruff reply. "And no excessive purchases! Unless you intend to bring something for the boy as well!"

Harry wordlessly put on a jacket, he didn't want to get his hopes up on that. Uncle Vernon didn't like him as much as Aunt Petunia does.

There might be hope, Vernon was a rising star at Grunnings. If only by the fact that he could keep a level head during the unemployment crises that was going on. Things weren't as tight as they used to be. The company was increasing his wage as needed to keep him. Not many had the dedication to stick around. Other companies would love to get a hold of someone that high in any firm. So long as they didn't go crazy, such as buying a new car every few months, or get the newest thing they could possibly think of. Not unlike those young adults that went through money like it was water.

"Come Harry. Stay near me at all times, do not go astray, understand?" asked Petunia

"Yes Aunt Petunia." he respond dutifully.

They made their way to the park, stopping now and then when a neighbor wished to have a quick chat with Petunia. Eventually they make it to the park, where she motions to sit at the picnic table. There were no families out today. It was just Harry and Petunia. She clears her throat.

"Harry, it's your birthday today. You shouldn't have to be around Vernon today. I've tried Harry, to get him to warm up to you, but he's so stubborn!" With a huff, she continues. "Do you remember what we talked about last time?"

He whispers back, "Magic."

"Magic. I expect you to keep hiding it from your uncle and Dudley. I know it will be harder. Lily, your mother, could do magic. When she was this age, Lily was doing much, floating things, bringing plants to life. It seemed so... fantastic." She sighs, a ghost of a smile gracing her face, before marring with a scowl. "But it wasn't all fun and games. Sometimes in a fit, things would break, with no explanation. Some stuff would vanish, stuff she couldn't have. It was a trying time. Most of the time, that stuff was Mine!"

Harry stares wide eyed at my Aunt, it was all starting to make terrible sense now. Why she was over protective of Dudley. "I expect no different from you Harry. I am more prepared this time. I had to dig around some of my old things. I think this may help you."

She pulls out a journal, staring at it for a moment before handing it over. "Take this. Read it well, and practice every day. You are to come to me, immediately if you feel like you can't control yourself."

Opening the cover, he was surprised. It was handwritten. "Thank you Aunt Petunia!"

"I've been working on this for the last couple of years. If Lily had learned from these, maybe we wouldn't have grown distant. She wouldn't have met _Him_." Whoever that was, she didn't think much of this person.

Harry was confused by her muttering. Was it his father James? So many questions, but he knew better than to ask, especially when she was in this mood. She allowed him to run around the park for a bit, before they went back home. Vernon surprised him with a small gift, a simple sketch book and some colors.

Sure Dudley got a toy, but Harry felt his was better in the long run.

**OoO**

Later that night Harry made sure that he would be alone for a bit, opening the trunk first. There on top was a letter to him. Under it was various books and journals.

The letter was tear stained, the writing somewhat shaky, cramped, but all the same elegant.

_Happy Birthday My Harry,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you m**y so**n! I'm writing this as I hold you now. You're sleeping, content, **happy, Alive. Yo**u must hate me for what I've done, leaving you alone after these long years. If our Last Will and Testament was followed, you should be with someone that is magical. I just hope that you are well, and with your father, James Potter.  
_

_If not, then you are a Wizard Harry. Yo**u h**ave power, and it won't be easy to control. You are to go to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry when you turn eleven years old. Do not trust the Headmaster, he has plans, I don't know what they are. There will be people who will try to be friends with you only because you are famous. Don't let this stop you from making true friends.  
_

_There is so much to tell you, but not right now. That will come in the future. For now though, there will be something more urgent._

_Perhaps you have found some type of 'window' or something similar. I have gifted you a... rare enchantment. It changes the world around you. Showing only you and those you choose. Please Harry, be careful with who you trust with this, if at all. Do not show the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Not a word, not even a hint!_

_This ability is called The Gamer. It should help you with your life. To be as strong as you can possibly be. There are some family journals in this trunk, your ancestors who had used this Gift. Do not try to cheat this, pleas**e My Son! Terr**ible things happen to those that try to cheat! Judas Peverell had tried doing that, and it ended Dreamer's Alley, and a good portion of regular London in a raging fire._

_Become Strong! Learn everything you can, both magical and nonmagical. The Potter Family has many enemies, some who would even kill us, who would kill you._

_I wish I could tell your father about this. I hope that you are staying with him. Please, tell him that I am sor**ry fo**r doing this! It was the only way!_

_Live long my Harry, grow a big family, have many children. I don't want to see you until you are an old man with grandchildren of your own._

_Love Always Your Mother,  
Lilly Potter_

Harry put the letter down, half of the words he couldn't understand as well, but 'kill you' and 'enemies' was crystal clear. He wasn't abandoned like Uncle Vernon said he was! he angrily wiped the tears away, finally acknowledging The Game's menu for what is was. It was his Mum's last gift to him.

He decided it was time to press continue. How could he not? His own Mum sacrificed herself to give him the ability. Barely touching the button the window changed.

Harry James Potter [The Boy Who Lived]  
Level 1  
Active abilities  
-The Gamer  
-Enemy Countermeasures:0/250  
-Power Boost: +1.5 Multiplier  
-Magic Core  
-Fade

**_'Do you wish to activate the Tutorial? [Yes/No]'_**

Harry presses the 'Yes' button after a brief hesitation.

[Starting tutorial, entering Tutorial Instance.]

The world flashes before Harry find himself in a stone room with a door. On the wall next to the door is a board with notes.

_"Welcome to your first Instance! Time will have frozen in the real world, Instances contain anything from Hidden Knowledge to Dungeons. In time you may create your own Instances with the right knowledge."_

He look around the plain room, it had a few posters and a mirror that shows... "Me?!"

Rushing over, Harry notices that nothing seems to be moving, the neighbors car was frozen in place at the window. He gapes at it for a few more moments before going back to the posters.

_"Notice at the corner of your eyes, there are bars and numbers. You may move these as you wish. You may even wish them into items to check your stats, be it a bracelet, ring, or even eye glasses. Your only limit is your imagination. The Red bar is your Health Meter, once this nears empty you may pass out. If it ever empties, you have a limited time of two minutes to refill it above 5%. Failure to do so will result in death._

_The Blue bar is your Magic Capacity, once empty you must wait for it to refill. You may use other abilities that do not require Magic during that time. Note: For severe drains, you may incur Magical Exhaustion, it may cause you pass out._

_The Green bar was a Stamina Meter. Once it reaches full, the body must rest until the meter goes to half or empty. Running, jumping, fighting, is all affected by Stamina. In some instances the player can ignore the meter, performing beyond it's limits. At a cost, it requires more rest, and has quick diminishing returns the more it's used in a short period of time; allowing the meter to fill up quicker.  
_

_Status can be found in the character menu. Be sure to check this often!_

_Please continue through the door when you are ready."_

The next room held posters of sorts. Each had their own titles and descriptions.

Strength, Dexterity, Intellect, Constitution, Wisdom, Perception, Charisma, and Luck. A smaller poster had Defense and Will Power.

**(Note: Attributes explained at end of chapter!)**

_"You may increase such Attributes via Attribute Points. Please be aware that use of points are Permanent! Caution and careful thought is advised! Attribute points are gained through levels and rare rewards. Every Level will provide 2 points. Every year you live will provide 5 points._

_This is a attribute multiplier, if you have 100 STR, you will be stronger, but not able to punch through brick walls unless suitably trained to do so. You may now Select your Attributes if you wish! Simply think or wish for Attributes Window. Please continue on to the next room when ready."_

Doing so he was surprised to see a window pop up. Harry goes through the posters reading off each one to get a better understanding. After the second poster Harry decide to wait off on it, most of the words made no sense. Closing off the window Harry goes to the next room, before noticing another Poster, it's something about Tool Tips? He went back through to the first door, and it's there as well. Rushing back to the attributes room he tries to read it better.

"_Tool Tips is a teaching aide for Players. Providing a short summary when needed. These are unnoticed by others. Recommend to turn on."_

He does so, more help is always welcome. A short window pops up! A brief Heads Up Display (HUD), my name, the meters, essentially guiding me a bit more quicker than the posters. Without the in-depth descriptions however.

The next room had a chest. The new tool tip popped up over it. Something called Inventory. There on the lid was a button, a window explained that it would become his to use. It would open up like the other windows. He presses the button, the thing turns into sparks! They fly into him, not burning or hurting, to be sure Harry pats himself down. How exciting! "Inventory!"

A window pops up, showing multiple empty squares, on the side is a rolled up paper, something called an inventory scroll.

The Tooltip popped up as he crossed another door, showing a new tip. Skill Books. The room has a pedestal with a single floating book. They walk over to it.

**Congratulations! Here you will learn about Skill Books! You will be rewarded with skill [Observe]! And 250 exp! Upon completion. ****** Would you like to continue? **[Yes/No]**

He was a little excited, his first skill! Pressing yes the window closes, leaving the floating book in it's wake. Carefully Harry grasps it, when a tool tip pops up explaining the object.

"_This is a Skill Book! These can be found throughout the world! Some are hidden away, forgotten about, or banned by the people of the time. Beware when encountering such knowledge! Some books are trapped, for the average person it is usually some enchantment, ward, or a literal trap activated once the book is touched or moved. For The Gamer, it transports them into a Dungeon! There you must defeat the Guardian to access the Skill Book. You may leave the Dungeon, however the penalty for doing so is a six hour lock on that dungeon and a 25% current health penalty!"  
_

Pressing the continue button he quickly examines the book, it's blue with the title 'Observe'. It looks like it has a few dozen pages in it. he opens the cover, and another window pops up.

_"There are two ways to acquire the knowledge of a Skill Book! The first is careful reading of the book, from front to back. Gamers are gifted perfect recall when it comes to knowledge! Do not mistake this for being a Genius! You will sometimes need to train these skills once learned. It also takes some careful selection of skills to use for certain tasks. The other way to learn a Skill book is simply consuming the Skill Book. It should show up as a Red Button on the spine of the Skill Books. Be warned, doing so will copy the book, consuming the copy. After doing so you may read the book for further study. You will have learned the Skill, but not know what it does without practice!"  
_

Sure enough there is a button on the side, it is so tempting to push it. Deciding he has nothing to lose Harry presses the button. The book glows bright, a ghost image appears above it before flashing away. Still holding the original, the button now gone, there doesn't seem to be anything different. With a shrug Harry reopens the book and began reading.

**[Observe]**  
_A Skill used to learn about any object or person. This skill does not need to be called out loud, it simply has to be thought of.._

Harry stops to think the word 'Observe'?

**[Observe] activated! Skill Book [Observe] has been Observed! Congratulations on learning your first Skill! Please continue reading the Skill Book. Skill leveled up! Now 2/100!**

He recoiled a bit, then become sheepish. Whoever made this knew what would happen. With that he continues reading.

_"Now that you have Observed this book, let's continue. You may use this skill to learn more about an object or person, up to a certain point. Observing people will tell you if they are Male or Female, and possible health points up to 2 levels higher than yours. Any more than that will show a '?' or Skull for possible enemies and/or Bosses. Objects will give you a general name, and basic uses for the object. For enhanced objects you will need to learn more about it through manual learning. Observe will let you know if the object is magical or mundane._

_Observe II can be learned after mastering Observe, it will become a Passive Skill that is always active. It will allow you to learn up to 5 levels above your own, and give basic stats up to 7 levels above your own. It will also let you know what species a being is. At this level you may also tell the quality of items, and possibly the number of active spells. Furthermore..."_

The book went on further explaining the limitations of the ability. Use Observe, get information, got it. Closing the book, Harry adds it to his new Inventory. Another ToolTip pops up.

_"Skill Books will be stored in the Inventory Library. You may place up to 20 Skill Books in this library at a time. You may recall these books when needed. It is recommended to start a player made Library to store future Skill Books. Player made Libraries must be learned."_

Leaving the room, he heads to the next. There He find the exit, it was a bit confusing really. Shouldn't there be more? Looking back he finds there's two more posters.

"**WARNING! ****There are NO Save/Reload Options. Once dead, you stay dead!**"

Harry shuddered, reminded that he was indeed still mortal.

"_Skills can be learned in three ways, physically learning them by working at it. It takes time, and gives you better quality usage, stronger output on abilities, and a better understanding. The other way to learn them is through Skill Books, you will start at level 1 through this way, anything crafted or used will be average until appropriate levels are achieved. The third way is through the Skills Menu through provided Skills. These work the same way as Skill Books, just without any detailed information, and works together with learning both previous ways._

_You can find potential Skills by finding mentions of them throughout your Journey. Overhearing a conversation, witnessing them in use, finding them out in the world, a wide variety of ways to find and learn these Skills. You may use Skill Points to purchase Skills, and level them if you need to do so, although this is not recommended using points to level a Skill unless you are absolutely sure you need to. Skills are, once again, leveled up through usage. If you find skills in the world, you can unlock them through understanding, self learning, and through teachers. Some new skills can be created by combining previously mastered skills. Good Luck Harry Potter."_

There wasn't much else to do but leave. So Harry walks out the door, the world flashes once more. A moment later he's back in the room, and time moves once more at it's normal pace. "Woah."

He's reminded that he was tired, it felt like hours in there. Information overload. Curious, he looks at the Trunk. 'Observe!"

[Lily's School Trunk]  
_Left behind for her son to use in the future. Enchanted to be two times bigger inside. Active Notice-Me-Not charms, keyed only to Harry James Potter. Active Featherweight charm. Portkey single use._

Harry try the same on the bag. His eyes widen in surprise at the description.

[Rucksack of Holding]  
_Created by James Potter for his Heir. An average Rucksack made of Dragonhide. Each pocket enchanted with space expansion. Active Notice-Me-Not charms keyed to Harry James Potter. Due to Space Expansion, it is effectively lightweight. Single use Portkey-Spent._

He would need to look through it tomorrow. Setting it aside, he's surprised that it feels empty, the sack looks full! He lays down, covers up and dreams of a time different from this. With his Mum Lily and my Father James. Many brothers and sisters, a huge family! Harry's dreams were content that night.

* * *

**End Notes: **Ok, so I suck at writing letters. This is a good enough stopping point I guess. I will cover skills in the next chapter probably. Gotta brush up on 'starter' skills, it's been a while. Suggestions welcome, although it doesn't mean I'll use them.

Thank you for your time. Chapter 4 is in the works, please be patient. Soft goal is getting to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy cheers!

* * *

**Extra reading!**

**Attributes explained:**

Strength(STR) was mostly self explanatory, it also increased physical carry capacity a bit. Note: it does not affect inventory capacity. It adds a slight percentage increase to physical attacks.

Dexterity(DEX) was about response time, be it movement, or spell casting speed. High enough DEX allows spell chains, a broader selection of fighting stances and combinations, as well as an increase to accuracy response time.

Intellect(INT) would boost problem solving skills, increase magic capacity by bits, and a very slight increase to experience.

Constitution(CON) is for hit points, and a body durability modifier, allowing stamina to last longer. It increases the time for holding your breath slightly as well as temperature resistance.

Wisdom allows the player to become more self aware. It is a spell recovery modifier, and provides a mental boost. It allows the player to read the situation better, providing more options for common sense. High enough wisdom allows the player to commune with mystical entities.

Perception(PER) aids in aiming, finding weaknesses, location of traps. The player is more aware of the surroundings, allowing them to act with more caution.

Charisma(CAR) allows the player to influence others through communication. It provides some advantage when bartering, as well as defuse situations with higher CAR. With high enough CAR, you may intimidate those with weaker will to avoid confrontation. Be cautious! Those of Equal or greater may challenge you anyway.

LUCK, both good and bad. This stat increases the likelihood of a Critical Strike, the finding of extra Loot, and sometimes influences Positive Situations. Do not rely on this! It may also increase the likelihood of Critical Failure, the Loss of Items, and can influence Negative Situations.

Defense(DEF) is modified by armor, enchantments, STR and CON. It may help the Player take less damage from attacks.

WILL Power allows the player to shrug off mental attacks and controlling spells better. Influenced by both INT and WIS.


	3. Omake: Chakra Unlock

**Note**: This is an omake chapter, it wouldn't leave me alone, and it was too long for a short omake at the end of last chapter. Don't take this too serious, skip this if you wish. I may or may not make a spinoff arc of this, I'm not stopping anyone from using this for their own story, so long as they continue in their own way. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **What you see belongs to their respective owner. I own nothing you see here.

**Omake:**

[Skill: Chakra Unlock!]

It was a curious skill, it looked like it shouldn't be there. I click on it to read the description.

_"Chakra Unlock! Unlocking your Chakra will increase base stats by 3 times! Doing so will allow possible use of Jutsu! The ability to manipulate your Physical and Spiritual energies! Additional Skills will be unlocked! Double Point gains!"_

I was excited! More points! I quickly press accept! I could feel the rush as my body was changed, the stat increase was amazing. Until the unbearable agony of my chakra being unlocked.

He didn't know that being a wizard, and in another reality altogether, meant that he had no chakra networks. This was his body forcing some into him, using liberal amounts of magic to do so. Aided by magic, his chakra network was slightly wider, nearing that of an adolescent than the child he was. It would continue to grow as he did. Harry would have enough chakra to rival a Jinchuriki. With this network, he would find wandless magic easier as well.

oOo

It took some doing, but eventually he scrapped enough points to unlock the [Dreamer] skill. It would allow someone to teach him how to use this chakra ability. There was only enough information on chakra in the libraries. Most of it theory, a good portion of it for meditation. Nothing to aid him learning how to use it effectively, no mentioning of 'Jutsu'. He read through the description once more.

[Dreamer]  
_Allows the Player to call upon anyone in the Dream Instance. Caution, both the Player and the summoned person will be awake during any session. Do not use in consecutive sessions. Time will be slowed down to half of it's speed to compensate. You and the summoned will be able to understand each other perfectly regardless of language._

The skill mentioned multiple times, if in passing, throughout many of the books on chakra. I click confirm, the only option left, fifteen points spent. My 'gateways' were being pent up, leaving me anxious and restless. It demanded to be used!

The wait for night time was nerve wracking. I lay back in my bed, closing my eyes and wishing for a teacher for Chakra. '[Dreamer] Activate!'

There seemed to be no difference, only to hear a small cough. My eyes flew open, and I jump out of bed. There a few feet away was a man in the strangest outfit I've ever seen. Some kind of vest over dark blue shirt and pants. The man was wearing some kind of headband with a metal plate on it, it had a strange symbol on it, almost like a leaf. This man had a scar across his nose. His hair was pulled into a spiky ponytail.

"Who are you!"

"I am Umino Iruka, Chunin of Konohagakure. Who are you?" The person had his hand close to a pouch strapped to his leg.

"What do you know about Chakra?" I ask, wary but hopeful.

He seems to think about the question. "I know quite a bit. You still haven't answered my question kid."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Harry Potter. I recently found out about chakra, but no way to use it! I've searched the libraries and they don't have anything useful!" I nearly flinch back as he intently stares at me.

"How long have you had this?"

"T-Three weeks!"

"What have you been feeling?"

"It hurts, like ants under my skin. Like a hose without release." I plea silently. "Can you help me?"

"Damn it! Quickly, do as I do! Watch my hands carefully." He holds up carefully forming some kind of sign, it looks like a prayer, with two of his fingers pointing up, his left fingers over the right. I rush to try and copy him. "Good. Now, slowly push your chakra out of your body. Focus on that! when you are ready, say 'Release'!"

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. Already I can feel some of my chakra reacting to the hand sign. I concentrate on pushing this power out, 'slowly!' I remember, "**Release!**"

Like an explosion went off, it sent a shockwave out, nearly knocking the man off of his feet. A moment later, it manifests itself like a heatwave coming off of me, like a comforting embrace. I let out a sigh of contentment, finally free of the constant pain. My eyes open to his incredulous face.

"What part of slowly don't you understand Harry-San! You could have died!" He did some quick hand seals, his hands glowing green. The same green that haunted my nightmares! I flinch violently as he puts his hand on my head. "Amazing, you didn't drain your reserves doing that. Don't worry, this is just a diagnostic jutsu. It scans your body and chakra network."

"I-I'm sorry, that was slow. I feel alot better though." I look back at him.

"Well, since you aren't close to dying now, tell me. What village are you from?" he asks, hand back near his pouch.

"Surrey, England." I say, careful to keep my town hidden. I didn't trust them to look for me. I never even heard of a Konohagakure in any of the books.

Our next half an hour would be him teaching me to control my chakra by holding a leaf on my forehead and evading questions. The next few sessions were tense, as Umino Iruka wouldn't find Surrey, England on any of their maps. Harry would explain that he never heard of Konohagakure, that this was all a dream. Soon enough they'd become good teacher and student.

oOo

(During the years in the 'Dreamscape'.)

"Hello there Potter-san! Have you learned tree walking already?" A man in a mask asked, reading his ever present orange book. His silver hair sticking up all over, and an eye patch covering one of his eyes.

"Yes Sensei! My clothes don't fall up anymore!" a young boy with messy hair replied, he was eleven now and going to a special school soon!

The man lowered his book a bit to look at him, essentially screaming 'what!' to those that know him well. "Huh. Explain that please."

"I'll show you!" With that the boy took a running start at the wall, only stopping when he was on the ceiling. His clothes falling up instead of down, looking totally normal. Just upside down! It was made absurd by the fact he was wearing a robe of all things!

"Huh... Maa Maa Potter, why did you do that?" he stared, seeming bored, if not for the fact he put away his book.

"Well, I was tired of my clothes falling down all the time when I did this, so I tried to stick my clothes to me when doing this. And instead they do this! Pretty neat huh Sensei!" The boy fell down, landing near perfectly on the floor.

"Indeed it is my little Student. Indeed it is. I have a question though, why not wear fitting clothes instead of those when practicing that?" The man asked, tilting his head.

"Eh? Oh... I didn't think of that." the boy started scratching his head.

"No, no. Keep practicing that. It may help your chakra reserves as well. You did well my little student!" He had his eye closed, looking like an upside down 'U'. The only way to tell he was smiling.

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Well then, I was going to help you with learning Tree Walking, but I guess I'll have to teach you something else. Hm." Kakashi thought about it for a moment, rubbing his chin. "Aha! I'm going to teach you water walking!"

He would later laugh hard as Harry told him about the boat trip across the lake. In turn he would make sure his future Genin team were taught this. It would save much hassle in the future.

oOo

Harry was meditating, trying once more to increase his Chakra Points. It wasn't so absurd anymore for him to drop down behind his friends. It was just too bad that they had gotten used to it. The first few dozen times though were hilarious! The look on Hagrid's face when I simply jogged along with the boats across the lake! It would warm his heart just thinking about it. Still, back to meditation and practice. He was trying to keep his hair normal instead of falling 'up' when he was upside down.

Yes, he was cross legged sitting ON the ceiling, his clothes were stuck to him by chakra alone, requiring much focus to keep everything looking 'normal' despite being upside down. He could stay here for another five minutes before letting go. If he seriously needed to, he could use his magic to temporarily recharge his chakra.

It would increase his Chakra capacity the more he does this, and increasing his chakra recovery speed. Not to mention increasing chakra efficiency, less wastage when doing techniques. Soon he would be able to pull off a Tajuu Kage Bunshin! It might not be an army, but each one was a force multiplier of an army! He still remembered the day he showed Kakashi-sensei his modification.

Had his eyes been open, he would have seen the giant snake slither by with an indignant redheaded girl riding on it's head. Had he been focusing on his surroundings, he would have felt his foe nearby. As it were, his only thought was what to level next.

oOo

"Dattebayo! Harry! Ne! You're here again!" a blond haired teen was excited to see his companion again. The training trip he was on was boring! It was thanks to Harry that he wasn't as bored! "Eh? Dattebayo! Why are you sad Harry?"

Harry was indeed sad looking, it looked like he was recently crying. "My parents were betrayed Naruto-nisan! By their best friend Sirius Black!"

Harry spent the next twenty minutes explaining everything. Naruto was troubled, before coming to a decision. "I won't tell you to not look for him, I know you now Harry! You'll find him sooner or later. Don't give me that look dattebayo! I'm going to teach you another technique!"

Harry looked dubious. "I'm not sure how a new Sexy Jutsu is going to help me Naruto."

"Ne! Ne! No! it's not another version of Oiroke No Jutsu! It's something Pervy Sage taught me!" he held his arm up, slowly circling his other hand above his open palm, blue strands of chakra building up, spinning away. Eventually it made a whining noise, spinning fast! "Rasengan!" He held up the spinning ball of chakra.

"What does it do Naruto?" Harry asked intently, it was powerful.

"Watch!" Naruto charged the wall, slamming the ball against it. There was an explosion! When the dust cleared it looked like something had bored into it like a drill! "This technique is called the Rasengan! It was created by the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato! Pervy Sage taught me this! You can use it when you find Sirius Black!"

He would spend the next few months training Harry the technique, and to his surprise Harry had gotten it down fast. He even learned some new things from him as well. Harry had managed to combine the Patronus with the Rasengan! Perhaps he could add something to the technique as well! Improve it, Complete it!

Towards the end of the school year, Harry would tell Naruto that it was very effective against the Dementors, they no longer come near him anymore after he saved his Godfather. His only response was a confused but very happy "Dattebayo!"

oOo

"No no Potter-San, the seal goes on next to that one. You just can't write these out like they're a sentence!" A blond haired man explained, showing the correct way to write the seal.

"It looks like a script actually, why does it look like a whirlpool?" Harry asked, finally seeing a strange pattern in the way the script goes.

"Ahaha... You noticed did you?" The man scratched the side of his head, a large sweat drop going down the side of his face. These people were strange but they are helpful. "Well, it just flows better that way. Also, I learned from the best! Uzushiogakure had the best seal masters in our world. I happened to marry the daughter of their leader, and she takes great pride in her work. We're expecting a baby sometime soon in fact!"

"Congratulations Minato-Sensei! Tell me, does the seal only work on your custom knives? Or can it be used anywhere?" I focus back on the task, making a mental note to ask about the baby sometime.

"Well, I only use the _kunai_ because they're easier to get around, otherwise I would need to place the seals individually."

"Huh, is that the reason you put a 'one' mark in that seal? To keep count to where you want to go?" I ask, pointing at the particular mark, the other had a 'two' mark.

"I'm glad you pointed that out, you see this script here? It tells me what sequence I need to go in to do a task. With multiple knives all activated it does get confusing on which way I need to go. Remember that whenever you get this down." I never did get around to asking about his wife or child, my name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. I would need to learn this quickly.

oOo

I take a few deep breaths, slowly circulating chakra through my body for the task. Mr. Bagman backed away as bits of lightning sparked across my body. They dare take Luna as a hostage! I was thankful that I had gifted her a marker ages back. It was pointing towards the middle of the lake and a fair bit ways down. I grasp a special kunai, throwing it high in the air, before flashing down into the lake, breaking through and down. It leaves behind a great wave!

I stop in front of Luna, her leg tied to the bottom with a rope. I snap with with a quick pull, grabbing her as I feel the kunai activate. I flash back, the water closing in from my entrance, being blown back up.

I make it to the dock, just as Luna awakens from whatever they used on her. The crowd is stunned at the display. I glare deeply at the judges, "If you ever take some one like this again, I'm going to kill you!"

"Harry, please! Don't do this!" I feel a tug at my sleeve, I look back into Luna's silvery eyes, pleading for mercy. Only then do I notice a Rasengan formed in my hand. I cancel the technique. I hug her close, leveling one last glare at the judges.

"Lets get you to the nurse."

Minato-sensei would sputter for a bit before berating me on using the technique underwater. I was apparently lucky I didn't kill myself, going full speed against the water. Or that the difference in pressure didn't kill me or Luna.

oOo

The fools untied me! Even allowing me my wand for a mock duel! I needed a quick distraction, and they were all watching my wand carefully, ready to counter my magic. Too bad they didn't realize I had more than just magic though.

_"Remember Harry, you need control for this to work! A blast of chakra right as you hit the ground. Like so!" Sakura explained, grinning as she cracked her knuckles before shouting,_

"_**Shannaro!**_" Punching the ground hard with a chakra enhanced fist, magically amplifying my voice. An explosion of dirt cloaks my movement as I form more chakra. They all shielded themselves, shocked at the turn of events and dazed from the shout.

"Rasengan!" I jab this into Voldemort, it starts shredding his robes to pieces, before tearing into his made up body. I release control at this point, like a bullet he is sent flying, spinning comically with the technique. He smashes through multiple grave markers before the Rasengan explodes.

The death eaters just stand there confused and in fear. This boy had simply swatted away the Dark Lord! He doesn't even look winded! Unreal!

"Che... I thought he was the most feared Dark Lord ever. What a waste... You're still here? Do you want to die? I give you three seconds to leave here or I kill you all!" I do some quick handseals before I grasp my arm, lightning building up around my upturned palm. "1..."

They all scramble, all forgetting they could apparate. I release my KI towards them. "2!" Sudden pops, and many disappear in whirls of light, portkeys.

The only one left was Barty Crouch Jr. and he was mid cast "Avada!"

"Chidori!" I quickstep to him, zig-zagging like lightning before bursting the ball of lightning through his chest! His eyes went wide in surprised pain. Instant electrocution!

With a thud his body collapsed. Turning back to Voldemort, I shunshin to him, he was barely clinging to life as it were, silvery blood leaking through his chest. His Yew wand splintered. "A cursed half life Riddle. Here, this is yours I believe."

I toss him a very familiar book, it had faded lettering of T.M. Riddle on the spine. His eyes go wide as he breathes out, "How?"

"Lucius Malfoy trying to discredit Arthur Weasley through his daughter. I've destroyed the rest. Goodbye Tom Riddle." I explain, my face as impassive as stone.

He soon expires as the last drop of unicorn blood leaves his body. No epic battle, no taunting, no gloating. Simple execution. His body fades to dust, the stolen unicorn blood catching fire, cleansing itself. I could safely say that I was involved in a half baked plan to kill me, and have no evidence to the contrary other than a wrecked graveyard and fearful former death eaters. No one would talk about the Dark Lord's fifteen minutes of a second rising. It would all be blamed on escaped Barty Crouch Junior who died of a lightning strike from backlash ritual magic. Officially speaking.

**Congratulations! You have Vanquished the Dark Lord! 10 Attribute Points rewarded, 20 Skill Points rewarded! 1,000,000 EXP Earned!  
****Completion of Prophecy! 10 Attribute Points, 20 Skill Points Rewarded! 1,000,000 EXP Earned!  
****Savior of Wizarding World! Title [The-Man-Who-Won] Earned! 2,000,000 EXP Earned!**

The notifications kept going for another solid thirty seconds before they quit. By then I had accumulated over 300 Attribute Points, 600 Skill Points, and earned a grand total of 100,000,000 EXP. Multiple titles, one such including [Most Eligible Bachelor]. I flatly stared at it all, my left eye twitching ever so slightly. The Sensei will definitely get a kick out of this. Especially Naruto. The multiple levels wouldn't make up for this, that's for sure. "I need a drink." I declare, throwing my hands up, making my way to the portkey.

oOo

Finished?

oOo


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes: **Now entering the Virtual Reality! Ok, no, nothing as crazy as that here. This is only the beginning. We have to cover 6 more years into the next chapter or three. Some would call this the Grind. Other's would call this laying more foundation. It's going to be slightly boring, and most likely cliche. I'm going to be taking some artistic liberties, as we authors do. Some stuff will be made earlier, some stuff later; majority of it all left out due to ignorance and lack of information. We're going to discover some skills, and level at least once this chapter.

Omakes are fun when the inspiration strikes. I don't know much about Naruto, besides the big points. Could not tell you what happens between Wave and Chunin exams, or any filler details. Much of my information comes from reading other fanfics. Then again, if I did continue the omake in a different timeline, it would primarily be about Harry and not much of the elemental nations, but the inhabitants of it. It would be cool to see Harry sling around S class techniques like confetti. Although I don't see him getting the Rinnegan or Sharingan. I can imagine Luna somehow unlocking the Byakugan. If anyone could unlock the Sharingan, it would be those of the Black Main Branch. Sure Harry has potential, but not much until like 5th year if things don't change.

(Update! Reworked this chapter, replaced first to third person, mostly. I may have missed a few dozen. Also! The Omake has been made into it's own story, check out the profile for more details. Chapter 1 is up, chapter 2 is in the works as of now! 5/1/19)

**Disclaimer: **Any recognizable content seen here belongs to their respective owners. I lay no claim to much, none for this story.

**Summary: **Learning the basics, Grinding, and generally being a child.

**OoO**

****You have gotten a full night's rest in your bed! Your HP and MC have been restored to full!****

It was a strange message to wake up to. It reminded Harry that yesterday wasn't a dream! He rushes to the rucksack and opens it.

The letter on the top, from his father, James Potter. _'There was... quite a bit of stuff inside.'_ Harry was able to go up to his shoulder, which should've been impossible.

_To my Heir Harry James Potter, long may you live._

The writing, it was more... refined than his mum's letter. As if they had practiced for ages. Harry broke the seal.

_"Harry,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I can only hope you are living with Lily Flower, your mother. If not, then I have some words with our so called 'Leader of the Light' Albus Dumbledore. Between you and me though, I doubt you're with anyone magical. If I were a betting person, you are with Lily's sister Petunia. Which goes against our wishes of you staying with your Godfather Sirius Black or Godmother Alice Longbottm. If not, then there will be a reckoning, and words for them._

_You must be careful with this rucksack, let no one know you have it. I know, deeply that you are not with Lily, most likely for the reason you aren't with me. Sorry Lily Flower, you aren't the only one. You see Harry, I have done something... Desperate. I have performed a blood ritual on you. You now have majority of my core, boosting yours. It was in three parts, from birth to six months I've gifted that to you. Upon my death, it would activate the other two._

_Yes, two. Us Potters have been lucky throughout life, what better gift than more luck? Be wary though son, it can turn on you at a moment's notice. Just as it is likely to get you into trouble, it will also get you out of it. We Potters live the most interesting lives._

_The third part is a curse upon your foe. Anchored to a rune upon you. A life drain, should they attempt to lie a finger on you, their power will be yours. They forfeited their life trying to take yours! Us Potters make many enemies as we do Allies. Our main enemy is the one called Voldemort. Respect this monster's powers, he had taboo'd his name, saying it aloud would bring His attention on you. Do not fear the name, but what comes with it. Bloodlust, destruction, cold blooded murder awaits those He targets._

_And he targets us, for you. Prophecy should be held in secret, the best way to defeat it is to let none hear it! For the more that do, the more powerful it becomes. You can't get more powerful than the top two of ten most powerful wizards of the United Kingdom! It foretells the coming of the chosen one, the only one to slay the Dark Lord. It may be you, it could be someone else. I'd rather not take that chance. Once our foe tries to attack you, with any spell meant to harm, the life drain curse will be keyed to them. They'll learn not to mess with a Potter then!_

_In this rucksack are books a plenty, to help you learn the way of the wizard. Fitting for the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. You will need to reconnect with our allies, as soon as possible!_

_I may not have been Lord like my father before me, I haven't had the time to claim it since his death last year, 1979. From what I've heard, he took down a number of our foes, Death Eaters, along with him when he activated the Potter Mansion wards with them in it. Even now, I dare not go in there for fear of them. They are still active and strong. Only a Potter Lord will be able to bring them down. Something I now suspect Albus is preventing._

_For now, learn what you can. The first book I would recommend is the Heir's Etiquette, it will teach you the protocols when dealing with other families. It will give you an edge over those that underestimate your upbringing._

_For finances, remember this! Time is Money, We help those that Help Themselves. Do not insult the Bankers, do not treat them as wizards, they are warriors. You will understand when you go to Gringotts Harry. I am providing you with the True Heir's Key, it is in the box with the silver hinges. The Heir's box, it contains both the Key and the Ring. Do not wear the ring until you reach Eleven years of age! Your magic is still in flux, and needs time to stabilize. The Key should take you to the Potter arrival room at the Bank, once there walk through the door and present the key to the account manager there. Declare that you wish to enter the Main Heir's vault._

_I would recommend you put on the Ring before going. It will smooth the process._

_There will be another letter available to you upon your Eleventh Birthday. It is charmed sealed until then. I know you somewhat Harry, you would race ahead, like so many Potter Heirs before you, we are not quite the patient lot.  
_

_Go forth Heir Potter! Take Down our Foes, bring them to Justice if possible. Leave none behind to stab your back though. We Potters are kind, but only to those that earn it. Let us remind the world why the Dark Lord's fear our might! The Fury of the Potter Family!_

_Your Father,  
James Charles Potter_

It was a lot to take in, being an heir? Godparents? Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter? It was making his head hurt thinking about the amount of things Harry would need to look into.

_**Quest Unlock! Godparents? Find out what happened to your Godparents. Reward: 2500 EXP. Failure Cost: none.**_

_**Quest Unlock! You're a Wizard Harry! Find access to the Wizarding World! Reward: 1000 EXP, 20G, Petunia Reputation:+200, Location update: Wizarding World. Failure Cost: Petunia Reputation:-500.**_

_**Quest unlock! Financial Management! Go to Gringotts Bank and find out more about your past and future! Reward: +1500 EXP, Accounting Statement, Estate Locations, Limited Access to Family Vaults, Full Access to Trust Vault, Bank Reputation:1000. Failure Cost: +150 EXP, Locked Main Accounts until age of 25, No Access to Family Vaults until Age 25, Limited Access to Trust Vault, Bank Reputation:-3000.**_

_**Quest Unlock! You-Know-Who? Find out more about the Dark Lord Voldemort! Reward: 1500 EXP!**_

_**Quest Unlock! The Family Legacy! Find out more about your Family History! Reward: 2500 EXP, Family Grimoire, Potter Family Tree Book, Potter Book of Spells v.1. Failure Cost: None.**_

_**Quest Unlock! Allies? Who is Friend, and who is Foe? Reward: Renewed Family Alliances, Potter Alliance Reputation:+500. Failure Cost: Severed Alliances, Potter Alliance Reputation:-2500.**_

Harry stared at the growing pile of 'quests', not even a day has gone by and already he's gotten quests! "Wait, what are quests?"

**[Quests]**  
_A quick errand given to The Player, in return for a Reward, Reputation, and/or Experience. Some quests though have no time constraints. Other's though are time sensitive, and can have negative effects. Majority of quests can be declined, there will be some though that can not be declined, and will usually have life impacting changes._

Harry jumped as someone knocked on his door, "Harry, are you getting ready? Breakfast is done. Hurry now, it's getting cold!"

He rushed to get ready, having forgotten for a moment that it was breakfast time. Later on Petunia would remind Harry to read her book, after the the chores were completed. Dudley tried to get out of it, but Petunia was having none of it.

The book his aunt gave him had it's own button, but it would be disrespectful. Dutifully Harry read through it. It gave some exercises for controlling 'accidental and semi-intentional' magic. Some of it included trying to make things happen intentionally, to an object of focus. The idea was to exhaust any extra magic that builds up. Such tasks include levitating objects, changing the colors of something, and making things move by themselves. The steps gradually move up in scale, to eventually changing how gravity affects a person falling. It requires focus and visualization to do such feats. It was written more like diary or journal than a guide.

One such story was his mother jumping from a swing, and slowly floating down. It seemed like something Harry really wanted to try!

**You have found a Multi Skill Book! Do you wish to learn the following skills: [Color change] [Levitation] [Animation] [Y/N]**

It was curious that it didn't give any others, self levitation perhaps, but maybe it was a control thing? Regardless Harry pressed yes.

**You have learned the following skills: [Color Change] [Levitation] [Animation].**

It was somewhat curious, I didn't exactly feel any different, before remembering the Skills window. '[Skills]?'

He had a look through the available skills, quite a few were already leveled a bit. Some though were available for unlocking.

Available Skill points: 10

Unlocked Skills:  
[Observe]  
[Life Drain:Fire Edition]  
[Magic Core]  
[Parseltongue]  
[Air Affinity]  
[Lightning Affinity]  
[Reading II]  
[Gamer's Life]  
[Fade]  
[Color Change]  
[Levitation]  
[Animation]

Locked Skills:  
[Instance Creation]  
[Inventory Management: Player Library]  
[Enchanting]  
[Ritual Enhancement]  
[Portkey Creation]  
[Barter]  
[Chameleon]

There didn't seem much to unlock just yet. Harry presses [Instance Creation], and balks back at the cost, 25 Skill Points to unlock it! He ponders that for a few moments. '_Maybe, I'm too low level to unlock them? How do I know these skills already? How do I activate them?_' On a whim he pressed the [Color Change] skill. Instead of using the skill like Harry half assumed it would, instead a new window popped up!

[Color Change]  
2/100  
_The ability to change the color of an object. With higher levels it is possible to change the color of something permanently, and on bigger objects. The chance for failure goes down the higher the level. Stage II of the Color Change allows you to change multiple colors at the same time. With the exception of already magically colored, or magically resistant objects. It takes intent and visualization to change on objects color. Chance for success is dependent on WIS, INT, LUCK, the higher the skill, the less chance for failure._

The skill already had a couple of points in it! Maybe learning through the book actually helps learning skills?

**Using critical thinking skills, you have leveled up WIS by 1 point!**

'_Attributes level up without spending points? By actions? This is confusing!_' Harry turns his attention back to the journal, at least that makes a bit more sense than this game system. With that he closes the windows and picks up the journal.

"_Lily always seemed like she had new clothes every other week, which was not the case. She would change the color of some clothes, I watched her do so, multiple times! I've had to stop her from going out looking like a rainbow multiple times. I would of course get into trouble for yelling at 'Sweet Lily', for making her cry! Still, sometimes I would go out with different colored clothes. She was kind like that, willing to help others, even if they fought beforehand. We were Family._

_I asked her multiple times how she did it. Lily would laugh and say it was simple, just wishing for another color. It takes True Belief to do so, to picture exactly what you want."_

Harry never noticed when Aunt Petunia looked in at him. Nor did Harry notice Petunia's satisfied smile as she closed the door softly. Not even the notifications that told him that he leveled up the [Color Change]. '_These were the words Aunt Petunia would never voice, but had intended to tell me.' _The two would have an Understanding, that none will ever figure out. They were now Family. The last grip of the 'blood wards' Dumbledore had cast would slip off of her, weakening it's grip around Vernon.

Some of the words didn't make sense, and he could see himself asking any time he ran into issues. To solve this Harry would ask Petunia later about the issue. The next couple of days would go by with no answer. Until she presented him with a dictionary, she showed him how it worked, and told him to study hard.

**OoO  
Malfoy Residence, 1985  
**

Narcissa stared out the window, contemplating her future. Four years since the fall of the 'Dark Lord', and nothing has been done. What with Millicent Bagnold's failing health, and Dark Trust at an all time low. The Progressives were nearly in shambles, but still a threat. The Neutrals were wary, and the Conservatives still in power, led by Albus Dumbledore. The Traditionalists were all but defeated. Nothing has changed since before the civil war.

Then there was her husband, throwing away the family's fortune to cover his hide! With a snarl the woman made her way to her study.

She passed the training room, giving it a worried glance. '_Lucius was convinced that he could teach Draco the family values, and had taken her boy to train him. It worried her, seeing his current track record. It had to be that stupid French thing, hasn't Lucius heard of an Heir and a Spare? She had tried many times to get another child, the dark lord though waits for none, and her husband was called multiple times. Now though, there was no excuse, and he still dodged her. Does he really think Draco could lead the family to greatness when he had failed himself? Sure Draco was powerful, but at this age?'_

Narcissa knew you didn't teach family magics until after the age of thirteen, mainly to see if one child is better suited to learn than another. '_It's why most families try to have large families. It's why Bellatrix was taught the more destructive magics after Andromeda had been disowned, to make her seem more powerful.'_

She would need to bring this up at some point, maybe even bring up The Contract that had been forced onto her. Narcissa continued on, pondering the situation.

_'At first I didn't mind the thing, proudly taking Andromeda's place, willing to make the family proud. Andromeda was the most powerful of the Sister's Black, and politically smart. Andy had been groomed to lead the cadet branch back to it's former glory. Father Cygnus felt that it was time again to introduce new blood to the family, and had chosen the heir of the frenchman, Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix was too wild for that union, and I was being groomed to be a Lestrange. The Malfoy family had to 'import' brides, or join with the lesser families. Trying to make their way into the Ancient and Noble houses.'_

She frowned, remembering the shake up, and how it affected everything.

_'Things changed though when Andy went and eloped that muggleborn Ted Tonks, soon after her second courtship with Lucius. My contract had shifted, and my training was rushed and reworked. The contract was more lax in conditions, and the price was higher. I was to provide an heir to the Blacks, and then the Malfoys. I was to ensure the heir/heiress was taught the proper protocols, and to increase the Black Family name. That I had marry Lucius Malfoy, to cover the shame Andromeda left behind.'_

Now though, she was starting to see that perhaps Andy was right to flee. '_Lucius had already breached the contract multiple times, and was most likely hanging in there by the skin of his french teeth. He was to provide an heir for the cadet branch, and only for the cadet branch before his own family. Lucius seemed to forget that bit. Had the Dark Lord won, perhaps the head of family could have overlooked his bowing to another.'_ Now though, Narcissa doubted that. There was also the fact that he wasn't allowing her to provide for the family as she wanted to. Se growled out, "To merely be a trophy wife!"

_'Did he not realize his status was reliant on her alone? The only reason he was feared was because of his father Abraxus Malfoy who had cut his way into his minor prestige. The Malfoy name only brought a Hogwarts Governor seat, and questionable riches. __With Andy disowned, Bellatrix in prison with the Primary Heir Sirius Black, and the unknown fate of Regulus Black, it might just fall to Me and My son.'_

With that thought she slowed down._ 'Draco or James Potter's son, Harry. Grandson to Dorea Black, Harry's claim was just as strong as Draco's. If rumors were true, then even Godson to the Primary Heir! As good as Heir to the Black family! This went beyond the plans of Cygnus, her Paterfamilias needed this information!'_

Narcissa picked up her pace, there was a letter to write. The Paterfamilias needed to know what was going on in the last five years. Lord Arcturus Black III held more authority to get things sorted than her father did.

**OoO  
Harry Potter 1985**

Things were strange since his birthday, people had health bars! There were no names on strangers until someone called to them. Even then, it was either last name or first name. Hardly anyone had blue meters. Those that did, disappeared before Harry could get a good look!

Then there were Quests! Seemingly everywhere! The one time Harry glimpsed into the library he had to hold a gasp, there were many blue exclamation marks floating near every shelf. Skill books!

Then the message that pops up every morning.

**You have gotten a full night's rest in your bed! Your HP and MC have been restored to full!**

Harry had no idea if it was a necessary notification, there was an option to turn it off, but who knows if it's there for a reason, so he left it on. It also let him know that this wasn't a dream.

Then again, the quests weren't nothing too special. Harry once accepted one with a little old lady waiting to cross the street. "Oh dear me, I dropped my glasses, can you help me son?"

Harry would spent the better part of five minutes on the ground searching before seeing them on her head. Once he did told her that, quest complete.

**Congratulations! You helped the little old lady find her glasses! Reward 50 Exp! Mint rewarded!**

"Thank you son, oh thank you. Here you go." The lady gave him a candy. It was somewhat expired.

Still, it was something. Majority of the available quests were like that. The people gave Harry sweets mostly, a few of the 'better' quests gave whole candy bars even! Sometimes the older men would give him a few coins for the troubles.

To tell the truth, Harry had been saving them all, there's only so much a kid could eat, especially sweets! Then he had an idea. Harry brought up the skills menu, and there it was, [Bartering].

"The ability to trade things with people, improved by Charisma, Wisdom, and Luck. It only costs three points!" Harry took it and tried to barter away some of the candy, it turns out that low level means being ripped off multiple times. Still, with more trading and dealing, it was becoming rarer. No one but the desperate were willing to trade allowances for candy at the primary school. They could use the money to buy more after school after all. No, food for food, goods for goods. Still, there were exceptions.

"A bag of mints for that book." Harry said, holding out a paper bag of the candy.

The girl thinks about it before handing it over. "I want it back later!" She sniffs before walking away with her mints, her curly blonde hair bouncing with each step. The only reason Harry was interested was because he seen a button and blue exclamation mark over the book. It made him curious, the book looked like a fiction story, not a study book.

It was the skill book for **[Telekinesis]**. Perhaps Harry could have bought it, or even asked his aunt to get it for him, but this way was fun. The book was called Matilda by Roald Dahl. Rumors say that this wasn't supposed to be published for a few more years.

It was only luck that he found this very early copy of the book. He would have to look into the other books the author wrote, perhaps they too have skills in them he could learn. Perhaps he could learn more skills by reading fiction books? Regardless he pressed the button, learning the skill. It might be handy some day! Even still, he went through the trouble getting it, might as well read it normally as well.

After school Harr was making his way to the library, considering what to do next. '_Look through at my skills? Maybe find some more information I can use? Play on the new computer they have?_ It wasn't meant to be, the two computers that were there are in use by the the Secondary students, who were crowding around them.

There were many other things to do, and it was time to figure out which way to go.

Harry looks at the character menu, considering the situation and what to do next. '_I've tried using my inventory to change my clothes quickly once. The only thing it did was control my body to change it by itself. So there was no way to instantly change into different items, or at least, not yet. Thankfully I did this at home in my room instead of elsewhere. It was a strange feeling, my body moving by itself.'_

By now his stats had changed, if slightly. It was curious that he hadn't leveled once yet. So Harry brings up the Attributes and character menus.

Harry James Potter [The Boy Who Lived]  
Level 1  
Active Abilities  
-The Gamer  
-Enemy Countermeasures:0/250  
-Power Boost: +1.5 Multiplier  
-Magic Core

_Harry Potter, raised by his Aunt Petunia since the death of his parents in 1981. Recently discovered he has foes, and has gotten a new ability. What will he do now?_

Available Points: 5  
Attributes:  
STR: 3  
DEX: 4  
INT: 5  
CON: 4  
WIS: 6  
PER: 4  
LUCK: 200+/-  
DEF: 4  
WILL: 4

EXP: 850/3000  
Currency: £3.35

"Well... that's new." Harry comment, looking at the character description. The Luck modifier was a bit confusing, so Harry clicks on it.

[Luck]  
+200/-200  
_A flip of a coin, a random pick, and by chance you will succeed, and fail. Luck influences life in many ways. The higher the number, the more spectacular the situation. Luck influences critical strike chance. Luck is not a skill, do not rely on this, but expect it to happen regardless._

Harry remembers James writing something about blessing me with Luck... '_Maybe it did something to my stats? I would need to keep a steady eye on that.'_

Looking back at the EXP, '_It would seem I would need to do more quests to level up. It doesn't seem too far to get to, right? I also consider where to spend points next._' he presses WIS, to see what changed that.

[Wisdom]  
_73% full To next Level_  
_Wisdom Aids in Magical Capacity recovery, allowing quicker return of available magic. It is the learning of true self, allowing the Player to make better informed decisions. High enough wisdom will allow the Player to communicate with other's through thought with the right skills. Wisdom is needed to learn many Mentally Powered Skills, and influences success chance of charms and potion potency. The more you learn, the higher the wisdom you accumulate.  
_

It was a bit surprising, Wisdom to charms? Harry presses on INT to see what it would do.

[Intellect]  
_50% full to next Level  
__Intellect improves problem solving skills, increasing magic capacity, and adds a slight experience modifier. You may increase this by doing actions that involve problem solving, and casting magic over a period of time. Intellect influences the success chance of Transfiguration spells._

Going through the rest, Harry found that STR influences hexes, jinxes, and attack oriented spells. CON helped to shape defensive spells as well as Elemental spells. DEX influences casting speed all around. PER though would definitely help with detection spells.

It was going to be tough to figure out where to put points in the future. For now, Harry decides it would be best to increase a few stats to balance out some for now. '_I would save my points as needed, try and figure the best way to naturally level my attributes._' As Harry changed the points around, he notices that DEF and WILL changed themselves to match.

Attributes:  
STR:5  
DEX:5  
INT: 5  
CON:5  
WIS:6  
PER:5  
LUCK:+/-200  
DEF:5  
WILL:5

_My body felt strange, as if I was slightly better than before. It was a bit of a rush to be honest. I imagine that bigger changes would be stronger. __For now though, I remind myself that this was a rare thing, leveling up could take a while to do. Maybe.'_

With that Harry went back to studying, trying to find references to Role Playing games and homework.

**OoO**  
**Malfoy residence**

She had gotten a reply back, and it was worrying. The letter was addressed to her specifically, maiden name instead of married, sealed with the Black Signet. It was delivered directly by house elf as well. She would need blood to open it. The letter felt lighter than expected as well.

Ensuring that she wouldn't be disturbed, Narcissa went back to her study. Three drops of blood saw to it the letter was opened. Only a square of parchment was in. With shaking hands she read it.

_Narcissa Walburga Black,_

_You, Draco Abraxas, and your consort are to visit the Black Manor in regards to the Black Family. Immediately._

_I expect a reply back before your arrival._

_Your Lord,_  
_Arcturus Black III_

She paled in fear, the Paterfamilias was not a man of many words. Even then, his letters were usually more refined than this. "LUCIUS!"

There was much to be done, and not much time to do it in!

**OoO  
Little Whinging Public Library, 1985**

Harry was busy thinking up a storm, working out how to write his new 'notebook', sort of like a journal. Although he wouldn't be able to write what he was thinking effectively.

'_My first created instance was one I would never forget. I found a book in the library about the game Dudley mentioned when I asked about quests and skills. Something called Dungeon and Dragons, Dudley said it was a boring game, even if the drawings and figurines were cool. The book mentioned was the Dungeon Master Guide, it had a button on the side making it tempting to press. I forced myself to read through it, using my new dictionary to explain many of the words. For this purpose I started a journal of sorts with my art book.'_

Harry at the time was reading the guide, when a section caught his attention.

_"Scenario Generation is something Dungeon Masters(DM) do, creating a world for players to explore. People practice this in their off time, it helps to start out large, and slowly fill in the details. Starting big can be as easy as naming the instance, and filling in the details is naming the reason for going in. Who is the foe, and who follows their orders. Is there another element, such as random monsters, trapped loot, and/or the chance for failing structure support leading to another confrontation._

_Once you have figured this out, how did our adventurers find out about this. The Pub, Inn, a passerby perhaps? By happenstance, simply looking for a site to set up a camp? This too is a 'large' detail, and it is up to the people to fill in the details._

_Other times, the DM will need to build their own worlds, simply a small library of notes, even a journal will work."_

**Congratulations! You have discovered [Instance Creation]! Do you wish to activate it? [Y/N]**

Harry raised his eyebrows, there's no way this can be that simple. He continued to read the guide anyway, maybe it would help more. An unbidden thought come to mind that he note down in my 'journal'. "_It should be a rule to always read the manual in full." _For some reason Harry felt like he need a vacation before shaking it off.

Unnoticed a nondescript man frowns for a moment, seeing the faint outlines of windows around the boy, before simply holding up a microphone for a moment before moving on. On that side note, crime would virtually disappear for a while. That's a different story though.

Finishing the book, Harry went to put it away, when his hand pressed the button.

A flash of light covers him, blinking away the spots he glances around. It was a blank room, no color in the least, no furniture, just an average room. Harry walks about the place, it almost reminded him of. "Private Drive?"

With a blur, the surroundings change, mirroring the inside of Number Four. Although, it was different, more pictures, vibrant colors. It felt more like a home than actually living there did. Touching a picture, one of Harry and Aunt Petunia and it plays by itself! Like a television!

Harry makes his way around the house, and much is recognizable. With a few glaring exceptions, one being the cupboard under the stairs, it led to darkness. Unnerving as it was, he leaves it be, imagining a lock on it. '_Who knows where that leads?'_

Another change was when he was upstairs, one of the rooms was more of a nursery than anything else. The light was an acid emerald green, and the crib was burned around. It made no sense, so Harry turns the light off and leaves it alone, the only thing that was out of place in that room was the feint noise of a motorcycle, and a woman pleading to someone. Everything was too fuzzy to make out properly.

Harry's room was strange enough. It had many windows, scrolls, and '_was that Mum's trunk? Dad's bag?_' Harry walks over to them, opening the trunk, the only thing in there was the letter? He quickly checks the bag, only a letter as well. "This doesn't make sense..."

Making my way to the exit, Harry stops for a moment. "Will this... be here? Forever?"

He look back at the door, and on it is written [Instance: Player's Memories, Private Drive]

"How do I return?" Harry questions the game, half expecting a verbal answer. A poster appears next to the door.

"_To return to a created instance, simply activate _[Enter Instance: Name] _to return. The Player can create a total of Five(5) instances. Each Instance can be modified to the Creators preference. Being the Creator's world, time is relative to the Creator and their guests. No time passes, but the Creator will experience the rigors of life, including consumption of food, drink, and sleep. It is Ill Advised to use these Instances for long periods of time. Experiences will remain at the same levels as you learn them, they do not Level inside Created Instances. This is to prevent skill grinding exploits._

_A Player can learn new skills through memories, but not level them essentially. For a deeper understanding and recall please learn the appropriate mental skills. The Gamer ability assists with learning, but not with understanding. Fragments, vagueness, and cloudiness affects many as the years go by. Things become clearer though for Magicals, many skills assist with this."_

_It was all confusing, but yes, I could return.'_ Satisfied with that he steps out. With another flash, Harry returned to his body.

"I'll never get used to this." Harry grumbling to himself, shoving the book back. Making my way back home, Harry ponders the gifts he has yet to read. Books, journals, and what not. With a frown he realize that there's more to it than that, especially with the [Rucksack of Holding]. '_Why it's at the house instead of on my back is a mystery to me. I mean, it's meant to be used, not hidden away... right?'_

**OoO**  
**Downtown London, 1985**

It was a curiosity, nothing more. That's how it all started. Simple theft of a pawn shop, and no one knows what happened.

A camera recently installed far ahead of it's time, that just happened to point at the wrong direction because of bad instructions. Caught in the act, by the wrong person. She stared down at the monitor, this went above her pay grade. Still, she felt that there needed to be evidence of something... strange going on. So before submitting the evidence, she requested a copy.

Watching the process, she took a closer look at the man. Rather on the short side, straggly ginger hair. Crouched down near the door, probably had bandy legs. He walks in after somehow unlocking the door. Seen moments later walking back out. The man also appears to have grubby hands, and bloodshot eyes. Plenty of homeless, many turning to petty theft. This case though was curious due to the fact that in one instance he was there, the next few frames gone. It was like someone tampered with the video, or there was a problem with the equipment.

The thief took none of the money, just a few items that had been pawned off earlier. Not that it was an expensive theft, the owner said they wouldn't have been worth much, but it was the principle of the matter. Copy in hand, she submits the evidence, and passes the information up. Noting the inconsistency, and the strange ending. She turned just in time to be surprised by a man with a stick in her face!

Jumping awake, she groaned in displeasure. Falling asleep at her desk again! She looks around, everyone had a tired look in their eyes, dazed. It was just one of those days. Grabbing her bag, she was surprised to feel a thump. Looking inside was a video with the word 'evidence copy!'. "How in the! Where?"

"Hey, Elizabeth, you going out with us tonight? It's the weekend." One of her coworkers asked, gesturing to the door.

Elizabeth shook her head, holding up her bag. "No, somehow I've got an evidence copy cassette in my bag I must have forgotten to turn in. I'll probably be late, maybe some other time yeah?" The coworker nods in sympathy before heading out.

Making her way to the evidence room, she tries to return it. Records indicate the copy was real, logs show that it was her that submitted the original, but there was no original anywhere to be found! She and the worker search hard for evidence. The only thing there was the video box sleeve. The only thing left to do was make another copy, and keep it hidden. Watching the video, it was curious. The man simply vanishes from a few frames! Elizabeth would need to visit the scene of the crime, to interview the owner.

With someone tampering with evidence, it was decided she would keep the original copy. It would appear she was working overtime now.

**OoO  
Harry Potter, Fall of '95  
**

It had taken some doing, but Harry was now floating a leaf over his hand. It didn't do any of the fantastic things that his mum done in the journal. It was his first bout of intentional magic. Harry tried willing it to spin, the faint breeze though made it difficult to tell if it was intentional or not though. The corner of his vision though showed the MC slowly going down. He let the leaf float back to the ground, blown away in the autumn breeze. There was something else Harry would try to do, changing colors of his clothes, if possible. Nodding at the message that pops up.

**Congratulations! You have leveled up [Levitation] by 3 points! 21/100! 5 EXP earned!**

The edge of my jacket was a grey color, he decided it might be better as a blue, or even red! Harry tries to imagine it being any other color than grey. The MC meter was draining but nothing was happening? After half of it was drained, he decided to give it up as a bad cause for now.

**Congratulations! You have leveled up [Color Change] by 10 points! 38/100! 10 EXP earned!**

'_Well that didn't make sense...'_ Harry continued back to #4. Where Aunt Petunia gave him a strange look before sighing. "Harry, did you know your pants are bright blue?"

Harry stops and stare at her for a moment before looking down. Indeed they were, sure they were jeans, but these were the Bluest Blue you could imagine. "But... how! They were supposed to be my jacket cuffs!"

He will remember this day forever, the day his Aunt Petunia let out the most unlady like snort ever. That was before he looked up at her, then she was busting a gut laughing at the indignant face.

Harry would spend as much time as possible practicing floating objects, and working on animating some of the left over toys Dudley left about. It was slow going, the toys would move like rag dolls instead of life like movements. He still needed to move the joints by hand. The next week Harry would finally Level Up. It was after achieving total control over [Levitation], and [Animation]. Harry would facepalm, '_Of course animation would work instead of trying to use will power to twist the floating object. Combination spells!'_

**Congratulations! You have leveled up the following skills: [Levitation II] [Animation II]! 150 EXP earned!  
****Congratulations! Through constructive thinking, you have discovered [Combination Spell Casting]! 200 EXP earned!  
Congratulations! You have Leveled Up! Now level 2! 5 Attribute Points Rewarded! 10 Skill Points Rewarded!**

'_There it was, my first level up! I thought it would be more... noteworthy than this though. Some epic quest with danger and excitement. Curious though that there was a second level of levitation and animation. I had thought that would have been that.' _For now Harry left the points where they were, he had to check on the new skills.

[Levitation II]  
100/250  
_Small objects limit: 2_  
_Large objects limit: 5 pounds, 2.3 kilograms  
Reach for the Stars! __Things become more interesting now with the 2nd Stage of Levitation! You are now able to float bigger, heavier objects! With practice, you may be able to float multiple smaller objects! The higher the level the easier it is to levitate smaller objects. The ultimate goal is self levitation, and eventually flight!_

[Animation II]  
100/250  
_Basic animation mastered!  
__Multi animation: Joints  
Walk the Walk! You are now able to animate objects with joints! Bringing objects to life! With enough practice you may soon unlock [Puppetry]!_

The implications hit him like a ton of bricks, his Mum might have mastered [Levitation] and [Animation] a long time ago! If that was true, then she must have had a high amount of WIS before she was 10! Unreal!

With that realization Harry went back to practicing.

* * *

**Post notes:** For some reason I don't see Narcissa being just a trophy wife. The way she was portrayed, she cares about family, more specifically her son. I can never figure out, is it Lestrange, or LeStrange? Most sources say Lestrange, but LeStrange sounds better, but distinctly french, even if Rodolphus went to Hogwarts.

Correct me if I'm wrong, but Harry got his glasses from a charity bin... right? Tried them on until he found a pair that worked... right?(is this Fannon?) I know there's the NHS and what not at the time... but the original Dursleys wouldn't waste the time or effort for a correct fit. Would it be Harry Potter if he had glasses or not? Should we just scrap the glasses idea, or keep them around for later use? Think of 'Runemaster' -Tigerman. (you should check out the story, it's pretty good)

Eventually I'm going to have to start a separate 'story' or chapter dedicated to skills, quests, levels, and stats... right? Is it worth the effort to continuously click back and forth? Or do a quick note here at the end?

Please let me know what you think, and if there are any errors to fix up. If you have any ideas, also let me know, I shall consider them at least. Thank you for your time!

-Fred2008

**Quick Omake! Floating Lily!**

When Lily was sure James was gone, she cradled her Harry close to her, singing a lullaby, slowly rocking back and forth. Slowly dancing upward, floating in the air, seeming to dance a waltz as old as motherhood. Soon she was laying in mid air, in an in a imaginary hammock. It was a secret known only to a very select few that she could do this. She didn't like brooms because they were so _slow_!

Petunia would often catch her in the act. Severus might have been able to do this, soon enough probably, he was the one that taught her all those years ago. As well as Voldemort, who tried to attack her in her lonesome once. She remembered the look on his face when she matched him in speed.

oOo

"Avada Kedavra!" I jump out of the way as a bolt of green hit the pavement, cracking it. Looking up I see You-Know-Who floating! Not to be deterred I draw my wand, and fire back. "Haha! You won't be able to get me here Mudblood!"

I frown in disgust before simply taking off at him, his face the very picture of surprise. Before I marred with with a left hook, somehow I managed to punch his nose clean off! I missed his chin!

With a howl of rage he pushed me back with magic! We fought for a few minutes, throwing spells back and forth midair, before he disapparated. I gently float back down, landing gingerly. I couldn't believe it, he ran away! "COWARD!" I shout at where he was. I spot something on the ground, with disgust I burn it with a quick incendio, Voldemort's nose. Just in time as well, he came back just in time to see it.

With a cheeky wave I activate my portkey to headquarters, his horrified scream following me.

oOo

I smile contentedly, yes, memories. I float back down to the couch, dozing off with a sleeping Harry.


	5. Omake: Harley? and Notes

**Notes: **Right! This isn't going to be a habit, having omakes after every other chapter, but I need to add some notes! ToS does not like chapters dedicated solely to author's notes.

I am in the process of rewriting, changing perspectives back to third person, edits, cuts. One major change is merging chapters 1 & 2. Renaming chapters in order to distinguish between the story and omakes/extras.

As well as Omake story preparation. Yes, I'm going to attempt to work a story with it. I'm going to start it off from chapter '2' when Harry unlocks the ability. Be on the look out for it. The running name for now is "A Fighting Chance: Chakra Edition" or something like that. It will probably be in the Potter/Naruto crossover section eventually. On a related note, Harry will NOT be going to the Elemental Nations, and if he does, it will most likely be in the summons world. He will not step foot on Ele Nation soil. Do not get your hopes up on any potter/naruto pairings such as: Luna/Shikamaru, Harry/Hinata, Harry/Sakura or even Harry/Sasuke. Not going to happen, also I don't work with m/m pairings. Nothing against it, it's just not my thing.

This omake is a quick write, I will probably not be pursuing this in the future. There are no hard pairings, couples, or what not in this segment. If you wish to continue this, please do so. There was no direction in this chapter, just snippets.

So yes, that is the news. Roll the omake!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything seen here.

**Omake 2:** Harr...Harley Potter?

oOo

Harry was messing around with the character menu. He recently found the switching spell, and it was the 'secret' to unlocking quick changing from his inventory. So he was currently switching out the various gear he found throughout his time here.

He then noticed a strange symbol on the corner of the window. "What is this? It doesn't look like a rune."

Pressing the option, he let out a yelp of surprise! His hair was longer! He also felt... weird and off balance. Taking a seat on his bed, he tries to figure out what happened besides his longer hair. Was his metamorph powers acting up? He checked the skills, it showed as nonactive at the moment. "What is going on?"

"Harley! Come on, we got homework to do."

With that Ron left the room after grabbing his book bag. With a shrug, he decided it would be best to do that as well. Selecting my bag, Harry 'Equips' it, closing the window.

**Are you sure you wish to confirm selection? [Confirm/Deny]**

With an eyeroll he pressed confirm. Satisfied the window closes and he went to do homework with his friends. Lasting into the night with Hermione's 'review', Harry dozed off on the couch that evening.

oOo

"Harley! What are you doing here?! I thought you were supposed to be moved to the girls rooms!" The boys were diving for cover, most of them getting ready for another school day.

"What! Why?"

"Well, aren't you a girl?"

"What!"

Rushing to the bathroom, he did a quick check.

People looked up at the unexpected horrified shriek. Wondering what was going on they went on with their day. It was probably a prank or something.

Harry was quite perplexed at his current situation. He had realized what had happened, he was a girl now! How was he to know that there was an option for this!

"Come on Harley! We're going to be late." With that Hermione nudged 'her' on the shoulder.

"Yeah Harley! If we don't hurry Ronald is going to eat all the food!" Parvati said, rushing out the portrait with a giggling Lavender.

"Hermione... Wasn't I a boy yesterday? My name is Harry!" Harry tried to reason, this shouldn't have happened!

"Oh not this again Harley. Look, I know your aunt named you 'Harry' to confuse people, but everyone knows you're real name is Harley. Why she insisted on you being a boy I'll never know. Now lets go!"

It was a trying day for our new young lady. It was even creepy with Malfoy of all people trying to flirt with her, badly at that!

"Oh come on Potter, with you married to me you won't be walking around like a commoner like Granger here." The boy trying for a 'dashing' smile, not noticing the hostile glare directed at him by Pansy. "I'll treat you like a proper woman!"

With a shudder Harry walked past the group, this was so wrong!

"Miss Potter! Why aren't you in your uniform?" It was McGonagall!

"Er. I am?"

"Standard uniform for girls, the last I recall, is knee length skirts, not trousers. We may have overlooked this in last few years, since we didn't know, but not now. Please refrain from coming to class without the proper uniform code after today, if you please. Doing so will see a docking of points!" With that McGonagall went to the head table.

Harry hastily went to sit by Hermione, bringing up his stats.

Harley Jasmine Potter  
[The One Who Lived]  
Level 34

__On a quest to defeat the man who killed her parents, _'Harry' Potter, raised by his aunt, is a Witch! Recently found out that the Boy-Who-Lived is a girl was a shock to the wizarding world! What will our hero do now?_

"There has to be a way to fix this..."

Hours later after classes Harry had a moment to ask Hermione about the strange symbol. It was also the night of the champion selection. He showed her the drawing of it. "I tried to remember as best as I could what it looked like, can you tell me what it means?"

"Harley, this is the symbol of male and female. It is also the symbol for the recent movement of transgender people. How you found this is a surprise to me. So, where did you see it?"

"Well I..."

"Can I have your attentions please! The Goblet of Fire will soon choose the champions!" Everyone quieted down, anxious to see who the champions would be.

With a spurt of fire the first parchment flew out, Dumbledore caught it easily enough, reading off the name "The champion for the Durmstrang Institute, Viktor Krum!"

There was cheers from the Slytherin table as Krum made his way up, bowing once to the headmasters and teachers before making his way to the antechamber.

Once everyone was settled down the cup fired out another name, "The champion for Beauxbaton Academy, Fluer Delacour!"

Cheers came from the Ravenclaw table, a few of the girls were crying as well. Delacour made her way up, doing a quick curtsy to the judges before moving on, giving one last wave to the students.

"Yes well done. And now, the champion for Hogwarts School is...Cedric Diggory!"

The surprise came when "Harry Potter" was called, confusing many. It was determined that someone might have entered her against her will. It led to much debate in the school, a few coming out to call her a cheat, others coming to her defense.

She would still need to compete though, which still lead to an uproar in the magical community.

Being forced to wear the standard uniform, she got the longest skirt possible, while staying within rules, it went beyond her knees. Very much as conservative as could be. Then the dreaded underclothes shopping. Thankfully Harry had Hermione for that, although the name Harley was growing upon him. Who knew there was so much more to learn, his respect went up for the other girls in the school and women in general.

It served as a nice distraction for a while, until it was time to visit the hospital wing a few weeks later.

oOo

The hospital wing doors blasted open!

Harry, Harley? Fled from the hospital wing, face redder than it has ever been. "No way in hell. No way in _hell_! No Way in _HELL_!" was their mantra.

"Get back here Miss Potter!"

"Harley!"

Hermione came storming out, feint pink cheeks betraying her embarrassment. Madam Pomfrey was just exasperated with the whole situation. Honestly, to throw such a fuss over such a thing, even if it was the first time. Everyone was different about this, who knew Harley was an emotional type though.

Harley was battling with her male personality, and needed time to decide where to go from here. And somewhere quiet!

With an idea, she fled to the Chamber of secrets, no one would think to look for her there.

Harry was just as confused, he had been a boy since forever! A simple mistake! There has to be way to fix this! "~_Open!~"_

Taking a jump, she shouted "_~Close!~"_

Hermione had just missed them, having taken a wrong turn. She would ultimately give up and wait in worry in the common room.

Potter was pacing back and forth down the length of the chamber, trying to think up a solution. Finally sitting down on a fallen rock, they started going through the various gaming windows. For the next two hours They both searched for an answer.

Finally the button was found, but it was greyed out. Jabbing their finger at the [!] to see if it held any information.

_"Gender Switch, integrated in Version 2.25 by Sammy Potter in order to hide in secret. Do not use for more than 2 weeks at a time! Changes become Permanent!"_

They would both be yelling, cursing their ancestor Sammy Potter for such a thing. To make it Permanent as well! What were they thinking! Once they finally ran out of steam, they continued to read through it.

"_Base attributes will change to reflect such a change. Such as increased WIS & WILL for female, increased STR & DEF for males at the cost of the other. In rare cases, the mind is split between the two genders. It will take some careful planning as to not fracture the mind. Eventually one or the other will become the dominant personality."_

It was too much, they needed something to distract them. So Potter went searching through the chamber, surely there was more to it than this.

They lucked out, it appears that before he died, Salazar Slytherin was an avid fan of Greek Magicks. One such large scroll was found, bound with a medallion, it was the crest of Olympus. A rare find. Potter sat down and read through it, casting a liberal translation spells. Perhaps this could help with the current other problem. Slowly through the process, Harry James Potter would retreat into the mind of Harley Jasmine Potter.

Idly, she started to practice her Lightning ability by concentrating her magic with it. The idea was to make arcs of lightning dance upon her hand, the goal was to form a ball of lightning. Channeling her frustrations into the practice.

**Lightning affinity increased by 2!**

oOo

She had only one chance at this, and it was a chance to unleash some of the pent up frustration at her situation. It had to be spoken in greek, making it that much more stronger. Of course it was reliant on her ability to draw the elements, but when has that ever been a problem? Should this fail, she would try to outfly the beast, it was Harry's last suggestion before he went quiet. It was a stupid suggestion, but her firebolt was nearby in case it was needed.

While the others were slowly being called out, she meditated while holding a medallion, manipulating the weather as carefully as she could. Calling out to Zeus, asking for assistance. Outside thunder clouds formed, a light breeze starting up. It was no worries to the spectators, wards wouldn't allow any lightning to strike, although it did leave a static in the air. Exactly what she needed.

**Lightning affinity increased by 10!  
****Lightning affinity increased by 10!  
****Lightning affinity increased by 10!**

This was the most she had ever did this. Her affinity was strong already, this would almost be overkill at this point. Not that there was such a thing, especially against a dragon. With a hundred strikes of lightning throughout the landscape a notification popped up.

**Zeus has answered the call! Lightning affinity mastered!**

"Harley Potter!"

She took a deep breath slipping on the lightly glowing [Medallion of Olympus], stepping out she looked up. The lightning element was strong, barely contained by the wards. The dragon was agitated, feeling the heavy magics in the air that the wizards and witches couldn't feel. This would be a worthy challenge for it! With a challenging roar the Horntail started to charge down the little girl!

Snapping her wand at the beast, she called out!

"Vida astrapis!"

The people in the stadium were blinded by the sudden flash, and temporarily deafened by the boom. Lightning struck down despite the wards, striking the Hungarian Horntail. Not once, but three times! When the flashes ended they bore witness to an electrified dragon, it was stunned. They watched in awe as she strode confidently to the nest. With a blast of wind from her wand Harley shoved the Horntail away from the next. With egg in hand, she walked back out of the stadium, leaving the crowd dumbfounded.

**Successfully gotten the Golden Egg! 1,500 EXP earned!  
****-No injuries sustained! 500 EXP earned!  
-Knock out the Dragon! 25,000 EXP earned!  
****-Public Reputation increased by 500!**

**Level Up! You are now Level 38! 5 Attribute Points, 10 Skill Points rewarded!**

oOo

_SMACK!_

**Stand up for yourself! STR increased by 1. WILL increased by 1.  
Student Reputation increased by 200!**

Startled people turned to look, wondering what could have produced such a noise. Witnessing a surprised Cedric hunched over to his right, eyes wide and one hand on his reddening cheek. An enraged Potter glaring daggers at him.

"Don't you dare pig!" Her fury had her shaking, face pale, giving her an otherworldly look. "I thought you were a friend!"

No one dared breath, yes, Harley Potter just viciously turned down the other Hogwarts school champion!

"Longbottom!"

"Y-Yes!"

"I am taking you to the ball. Don't you dare mess this up for me!" With that she stormed off, passing a rather pale Ronald Weasley who had wisely backed off.

Hermione was a bit busy imitating a fish out of water, before snapping her mouth shut. Turning to Diggory she said her piece as well. "It serves you right you ungrateful arse!"

If anyone was shocked at the turn of events beforehand, they were floored hearing Hermione 'Prim-and-Proper' Granger actually swear at someone.

Later in private Harley would apologize to a surprised Longbottom. They would remain friends, and this was certainly NOT a date. Ron's mouth would sever their 'best mate' bond, something he instantly regretted.

With the sudden gender change, she had to get new dress robes. It was decided that instead of the princess or girly look, she was going to go for regal and proper. Show the world that one day, she will be important. It worked better than she could have hoped for. Especially after Lavender and Parvati's help with hair and a touch of makeup. It was also thanks to the crash course etiquette and dance lessons Madam Longbottom put her through. After the Yule ball people took her more serious.

It wouldn't change the fact that she felt extremely uncomfortable in a dress, let alone her conservative school skirt, fashionable perhaps in the early 1900s. She did have a good time though.

Harley Potter would not be amused with the Second task, neither was Madam Longbottom for that matter. It raised a stink something awful in the wizengamot, endangering the last two heirs of such prominent houses! For shame! In front of an international audience as well!

It was thankful she made friends with him, she had gillyweed ready to go, she had Dobby bring it to her before the task started. Like hell she was going in the 'approved' swimming suit. She modified her quidditch robes to aid her for the task, it had built in heating runes, and enchanted to assist with swimming. She swam like some kind of ray fish. Harley Potter managed to beat out Viktor Krum by a good ten seconds.

oOo

"Silencio!"

The Dark Lord was mouthing for a moment before realizing what had happened. He stared at her in surprise, that she had the guts to do such a thing. Silencing him mid monologue! He then noticed that she was floating, sending a flashback to another woman that did so. With a shudder he realized that yes, this was _Her _daughter.

"I've had enough with you wizards! Here's what's going to happen. You are going to let me leave here, peacefully, and leave me alone. Forever." with a gesture a mini tornado formed behind her, lightning snaking through it, making it electrified. "If you don't... well, I don't need to explain do I?"

It was a scary sight, this small young woman floating, her messy locks swirling with magic. Lightning striking every now and then. It was her eyes though that captivated them, they were killing curse green, a few could swear there was even lightning in her eyes!

With a dumb nod he dark lord backed up, he did not want to lose any more body parts thank you very much. _Banishment. It has to be better than this. No more Potter Women!_

Not turning her back, she edges her way to the portkey, dragging an unconscious Diggory with her. The lout tried to overpower her as she reached for the cup earlier. Mid transport she knocked him out cold with a harsh right hook. They vanished in a flash of light.

**Strike fear into the Dark Lord! WILL increased by 2!  
****Strike fear into Death Eaters! WILL increased by 1!  
****Traditionalist Reputation increased by 1000! Title [Thunderbird] unlocked!**

oOo

In the coming weeks Voldemort fled, getting as far away as the U.K. as he could. Trying to lay low. It wasn't meant to be, old habits die hard, and the first time he attempted to restart... Well, it didn't end too well, especially in deep Asia. They did not take kindly to Dark Lords of any kind, especially not foreign ones! A deeply kept secret ritual made sure he was finished permanently.

**Assist in the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort. 1,000,000 EXP earned!  
Level Up! You have leveled up 3 times! 15 Attribute Points, 30 Skill Points rewarded!**

She looked at the notification, mystified how such a thing could have happened. With a shrug she went on with her day, it was no longer her problem. If anyone dared to question it, she would note the peoples down, and destroy them when she becomes Lady Potter. It was time to bring her family back and beyond what it used to be. It all starts here, in Hogwarts.

In the decades to follow, Lady Potter changed Wizarding U.K. for a somewhat better future.

oOo

Done. Finished. Kaput. No More.

oOo

* * *

Thank you for your time. I hope you enjoyed it. The regular chapter updates will be rolling out soon enough before we get back on track. Cheers!


	6. Chapter 4

**Note: **Right, you asked, I deliver. Chakra Omake has been expanded and has been rolled out. Look for it in the Naruto/Potter section or alternatively my profile, the title is "A Fighting Chance: Chakra Edition" it isn't much, but we are in the process of writing chapter 2 down.

I'll try to keep it in third person-ish, although no promises. If there are any issues please let me know, either through review or a Private Message and I will eventually get around to it. There's going to be many references to multiple franchises, most of which are adventure games. Read the disclaimer about that. I am not holding chapters under hostage for reviews or follow count, I'm just slow at thinking up and typing. The long term goal is finishing Hogwarts, and hopefully continue a bit beyond. I will polish as we go, there will be edits to previous chapters at some point. I will let you know if there has been changes.

Thank you for the Reviews, Follows and Favorites everyone, cheers!

**Disclaimer: **Things belong to their respective owners, I lay no claim to such a thing. Rated T for language.

**Summary: **More Options, More Adventure.

Chapter 4: First Encounters

**OoO  
Elizabeth's Apartment**

"_It was frustrating! The man at the pawn shop had no recollection of even filing a theft report. The logs indicated that nothing was stolen. The owner of the shop decided it wasn't too important. I had investigated the camera that the tape supposedly came from, it was now facing a different direction. When I questioned the tech guys they said it has always been pointed at the bank. Sort of an auxiliary camera. When I inquired about the tape, they said it was broken beyond repair and was disposed of. Which made no sense seeing that we had the original in storage!_

_I tried following the standard procedure, retracing possible footsteps. Ultimately it ends right back at Evidence storage. It was maddening! I explained to a coworker about it, from there it took off. People were skeptical about it until I was forced to show them what was on it. Then people started calling it the haunted tape. This wasn't a joking matter!_

_Still, I decided it was probably best to keep the tape hidden for now. I've decided it was probably best kept in The Thing cassette sleeve for now. I've got to go to work tomorrow, something about an emergency meeting. All hands on deck apparently."_

Elizabeth looked down at her journal, '_W__hen the hell did I write this!_' There she was at her bedside looking at her recent entry, dated last night! With a jump she went to her movie collection, looking for 'The Thing', pulling it out and checking. Sure enough, an evidence tape with a 'copy' stamp.

She shakily sat back down on her couch. "What the hell is going on!"

For now, Elizabeth would keep the tape a secret, and make quiet inquiries about it. She had watched it, to see what was so important about it, seeing the thief vanish. Clearly something was going on, if this truly was the second time this happened.

When she brought up the meeting, no one had any idea what she was talking about. Elizabeth would definitely keep this a secret then, being on the look out for other strange happenings. Elizabeth's attempts were resisting the Obliviation spell.

**OoO  
****#4 Private Drive, 1986**

Dudley was intrigued, his cousin Harry was strange sometimes. For a while now Dudley had been watching his cousin. Dudley had noticed that Harry was usually ignored unless someone was specifically looking for him, or if Harry was talking to someone. Then there was the fact that Harry would be moving his hands in mid air at times, like he was touching a window or something.

It was all curious to Dudley, and he wanted in on the secret. Even if it meant following Harry places. Watching as Harry did many good deeds and got rewarded for them. Not that Harry kept the rewards, instead trading them for other stuff with many classmates and neighboring kids.

Currently Dudley was standing outside Harry's room, wondering if it would be worth it to just ask instead of spying. Many times the boy came close to knocking before moving on. This was another such moment.

"I can always ask another time." With that Dudley went about, getting ready to play with Piers and the other boys. "I just wish people would notice Harry."

**OoO  
**

There was something bothering Harry about the skill he had gotten. Sure it came from a children's book, but... it made no sense compared to the few skills he learned.

[Telekinesis]  
15/100  
_Did it move by itself? Nope, it's all a trick of the mind! The ability to move objects with your mind! To pull or push objects away. With higher levels it may be possible to control multiple objects at once! Requires high WILL and WIS._

The things that girl could do in the book, seems tame compared to what he could do with [Levitation] and [Animation] alone. Was it worth the effort learning it? He couldn't even use it! Harry had tried to activate it, using emotion to fuel the attempt, to make an old ball move, or do something!

**[Telekinesis] requires more WILL and WIS. Attempt failed!**

With a frustrated sigh he give up on it. Sure it's unlocked, but useless for now. "It has been a while since I've done anything that wasn't levitation, animation, or color changing. I've even let the quests go! The stockpile of candy was slowly going down as well."

It was time to go back out and do quests. Enough with the training. Harry got ready to head out, before his eyes land on the [Rucksack of Holding]. '_Would it be worth it to take it? The inventory was enough so far._' it was decided to take it. Maybe even read a book or two that was in it finally. '_Nearly six months... Has it been that long already?'_

Harry made his way downstairs, grabbing a jacket, fastening it as he made way to the living room. "Aunt Petunia, I'm going to the park!"

Petunia's voice was muffled from the kitchen, "Take care Harry, be sure to play with Dudley when you see him. You hardly go outside much lately. Remember to wear a jacket, you don't want to catch a cold."

"Yes aunt Petunia." With that Harry left to go play. The boy felt it was time for a break of The Game for a day. Quests could wait.

OoO  
Malfoy residence

Things had changed since the visit to the Black Manor, Lord Black was a calculative person, and he was after something in the long term. With the verbal lashing he gave Lucius, Arcturus gave a task to Narcissa. "See to it that you get Sirius Orion Black out of Azkaban. Once you have done that, then we shall see about getting Dorea's grandson back into the fold. Do not interfere though if that old goat is watching, or any of his lackeys. We shall talk more after those tasks are complete. You will teach your boy the ways of the Black. Do not fail me Narcissa Black."

"Yes my Lord." With a curtsy she was dismissed.

Now back at home, she had some pointed words with her husband, some of them rather strong. Lucius beat a hasty retreat to his study, having been reminded that there were other bigger fish in the sea.

Narcissa was left to ponder her next steps. Draco was fine for now, the houself was there to keep an eye on him with orders to intervene of the boy seemed like he was in danger. "Dobby!"

"Yes Mistress Malfoy? You's be calling Dobby?" The elf had seen better days probably, wearing a worn out pillow case, his boulbus green eyes staring up at Narcissa.

"Watch over Draco, there is some business I need to attend to. Do not let any harm befall my son." with that Narcissa dismissed the elf, feeling disgust at how the Malfoy family treated their servants. It was almost as bad as Walburga's side of the family.

'_How in merlin's name do I get Sirius Black out of Azkaban? This required more than one head on the matter. There was always the Black Connections, they have been declined as of late though since the rise of the Dark Lord.' _Narcissa paced about before coming to a decision. "First the Greengrass, they're usually neutral in most things. It would be a start."

Narcissa checked on her husband and son before moving on with her plan, making her way to the floo room. Taking a generous pinch of the powder she called out. "Greengrass Hall!" With that taken care of, she had a few errands to run. It had been a week since that fiasco, she had connections to remake. This was one of them. Narcissa was hopeful that the old crowd were still open to communication.

OoO  
**Little Whinging Library**

It wasn't as simple to stay out of trouble, especially if you have the Gamer ability. Trouble will always find them sooner rather than later. In this instance, it was the surprise finding of a Dungeon Instance, in the library of all places.

Harry had put his book back when he noticed a doorway that wasn't there the other day, there was a feint glow coming from there. Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry decided to investigate. As soon as he crossed the doorway, a gate closed behind him.

"Oh come on!"

**Now entering The Maze, Find your way to the exit. Rewards: EXP, the possibility of Skill books, possible Objects of Power, possible Titles.**

He looked through the gate, once more things were frozen. Harry was a bit worried though, usually mazes weren't safe, especially in dungeons. He had no combat skills either, well anything that didn't matter at the moment. All the more incentive to learn something for these situations.

Searching through his inventory Harry came across a bag of pebbles he was collecting up for levitation practice. '_P__erhaps he could use this as a trail? They wouldn't last too long though, perhaps if he left pebble in the hall he came from before turning? Would that work?_' Looking at the wall, a thought comes to him.

Perhaps... "Observe!"

[The Maze: Level 1]  
_Welcome Gamer to The Maze Instance! This Instance has multiple levels to search through. The difficulty rises with each level completed. The record holder is The Player: Link Gryffindor, at level 35! Be on the look out for loot, hidden caches, and left behind gear. With the various other Gamers there is bound to be much. Will you leave your mark on the Maze? Find out now!_

**Observe has been increased by 10! ****Observe II now unlocked!**

Something shifted in the world, it was the strangest sensation ever. It was then Harry noticed the slight difference at a wall, like a piece was sticking out. Harry presses on it experimentally, and it pops out! Revealing a hidden cubby for something.

Crouching down to get a better look his eyes widen at the scroll and a compass! He reaches for it, pulling them out. It was strange, like pulling something out of sand or mud. When Harry finally got it, he looked back. They were still there? No, it copied itself! There were two of each!

[Gemini Spell]  
Primative  
_A spell to duplicate objects, made easier and more permanently by using objects of the same make. Useful for copying notes for studying and what not. True masters could create duplicates of many objects with the exception of noble materials._

Harry unrolled the scroll, at the top was some words, they looked scribbled and illegible, squinting the words changed!

_"Greetings fellow Gamer! I am Link of Gryffindor! This scroll is not permanent, it will fade after three days, as will the compass, sorry about that. Still, you must be very lucky, or observant enough to see this hidden cache. I have hidden them throughout The Maze, for a few levels. Sorry I can't give you more aid, it would defeat the purpose of the maze. Still, I can help you with the first couple levels, these first scrolls and compass will lead the way to the original maps and compasses. Compasses always point to the Exit. Standard compasses don't work, don't try bringing one in in the future, they simply spin without direction. If you follow the green line, you will find a tool to aid you, so far the location doesn't change. The Red line will lead you to the original Map, the Blue line to the original level compass. Here is a hint, the map and compass can be combined. The location of traps can not be mapped, they change often enough. As does other loot and treasures. Good luck fellow Gamer!"_

There was no need to set up a pebble trail. As promised, the lines did indeed lead to the items.

Of course getting there was another issue altogether. There were some pit traps, not too dangerous, just to give a fright, there was a ladder going back up the way a person came. Then there was some kind of wind barrier that had to be turned off with a button in the only safe zone there, on a platform on the side. Thankfully the wind came in bursts, allowing time to actually press the button.

Then there was the platform jumping in some rooms Harry had found. He picked up a neat set of gloves in a chest, they seemed to boost his grip, and allow him to climb ledges easier.

There was even another hidden cache, this one holding a note from some lady named 'Mel Song', he put it back realizing it was a personal letter to someone named 'Sweetie'. Although the scripting was strange, he could sort of understand it, the feeling it gave off. 'The Doctor' the paper seemed to say, calling out to anyone. Harry felt like it was better off left alone. It was something he _knew_ would bring trouble right to him. Even if it gave off a feeling of deep loneliness and a longing to return.

His biggest find though was a ring, a simple band of some unknown metal.

[Ring of Focus]  
_Increases mental fortitude by 10 points, this includes WILL, INT, and WIS. Any task requiring focus will be completed with better results._

Sliding the ring on, Harry tried to do [Telekinesis] to float a pebble, and it worked! Although it didn't use MC, it was taxing on his mind. Within moments Harry had a small headache using it. "Perhaps, this was a nice alternative to using magic if I really needed to? Something to think about in the future_."_

Harry eventually made it to the first room, the object that might help with the maze. It was a chest at the other side of the room. It was guarded by a jumping challenge, platforms that hung over a somewhat deeper pit. The jumps didn't look too hard, with a toss of a rock, it landed fine enough. So they weren't pressure sensitive either. A simple jumping challenge.

Within moments Harry was across. The Chest let out a golden shine, Harry could hear a musical chime as he slowly opened the lid!

No, that's a lie, it gently creaked open without the fanfare. Inside was a... pouch belt? Two of them? It was puzzling to Harry. "Observe."

[Quick Access Belts]  
6 pouches, 3 holster loops.  
_What adventurer would you be without quick access to your tools? Equipping this item will allow in combat change of equipment, rather than opening windows or bags. Simply add the item to a slot and wish for the item, it should appear in your hand quick enough. You may configure how they look once equipped. They work with any other enchanted item, temporarily taking in that enchantment while equipped._

It seemed simple enough, Harry opened his inventory and equipped the belts. "Woah, wicked!"

One of the belts adjusted itself on his waistband, the pocket and loops within easy reach. The other belt though changed his rucksack to have one large strap that went form his left hip to his right shoulder, the pouches and loops at the right height for easy access.

Harry spent a few moments testing out the new gear. It was proving to be really helpful, with the temporary map and compass in one pouch he could read it quicker than having to window surf. There was even 'slots' to add gear straight from the inventory! Although like changing clothes, it was manual, with his body moving by itself to do the task. Harry didn't think he would ever get used to the sensation.

There had to be more to the room than some platforms and a chest though, why else would Link lead him to the room?

In a corner was another hidden cache, as well as a pack of some kind hidden in the shadows. The cache contained another 'Link special' in the form of a bark shield, the tree might not even be from this world! It was one large somewhat thick piece, with straps added to it for better grip. There was also a couple of flasks of a red liquid as well as a note to go with it.

"_Congratulations Fellow Gamer! You found my old shield, worry not it does duplicate, permanently as well. Should you lose it or damage it beyond repair, you may simply return here and claim another. Be sure to mark it in your map. There is also a couple of health potions, use them well! You will find many of these about, and if possible even make them yourself. Good luck fellow Gamer!"_

Harry added the shield to the left hand holster, he would be able to equip it if necessary. The pack looked somewhat old compared to the rest of the room.

Inside was a cheese wheel, a bundle strangely shaped hooks, and... "A knife!" Sure enough the knife was thin and double edged, looking more like a very short sword.

[Iron Dagger]  
Blunted tip  
_The most basic of daggers, can be sharpened, and can hold a single enchantment._

"What is the point of this?" With a shrug Harry put them in his inventory, the cheese wheel was surprisingly light and fresh looking. Harry left the room, having never noticed the diamond with a square that looked like a ladder in it over the bag.

It was of course by luck that Harry found the exit, it was guarded by a statue of some kind. This was a chance to see what the challenge would be, to scout ahead so to speak. "Observe!"

[Stone Guardian]  
_Nearly impervious to physical damage, it could take a while to chip away it's health. It is slow however, and it has a weakspot on it's back. With enough damage the Guardian will stop functioning, self destructing itself to prevent any from learning it's enchantments._

Harry frowned, currently there was nothing he could use to even scratch it. "I need a ranged weapon, or a tank." With that he turned back to search through the rest of the level.

He lucked out, in a barrel he found a bow with a quiver full of arrows. It seemed to be in good enough condition. The only problem was, it was as tall as he was."What am I doing. There's no way I can even use this. I'll just keep this in the inventory for now I guess. What's that?"

At the bottom of the barrel was a book, more importantly, it had a button and blue exclamation mark! Harry picked it up, examining it.

[Frostbolt]  
_A standard spell that had since replaced Fireball, due to it's speed and low cost to mana. Beginner Mages could cast a bolt every 2-3 seconds, Masters could cast a frostbolt every second, sometimes even two or three!__ What it lacks in lasting damage, it makes up for it's minor movement penalty. It works for a quick getaway as your foes are frozen slow for a moment._

He pressed the button before quickly reading through how to cast it. Thankfully there was a shortened simplified guide for it on the first two pages. The rest goes into theory of why this spell works. He read aloud, hoping that hearing it would explain it better than reading silently. "Focus your mana... in the palm of your strong hand, using the weaker hand to form the bolt into a ball. Rolling the mana, focusing on the feeling of winters frost and adding it to the mana. Frost flakes should float about, once the Mana starts turning to slush throw it with your strong hand at the target. It should fly from you as ice forms like a comet, exploding upon the target. Caution, do not cast for too long, mana has the tendency to explode. It shouldn't harm the caster, but it will knock them back."

Harry would spend the next fifteen minutes exploding and falling back, trying to form the Frostbolt. If it wasn't for the helpful notifications, he would have thought he was failing.

**[Frostbolt] increased by 1!**

Still, it was progress, Harry was actually starting to feel the difference between the 'mana' and the frost element. It was his MP that was draining with each use, but it cost less the more he used it. It was starting to become more often before the skill leveled, proving that he was on the right track.

By the time Harry moved on, the skill had gotten to level 40/100. It wasn't exploding anymore, which could only be a good thing. Still, it did take him a good five seconds of standing and focusing to form it. Harry discovered that it couldn't be cast while moving.

The map wasn't challenging to get, it was in a chest that required some strange pressure plate puzzle to be completed. It meant moving stone blocks from pedestal to plates in the right order. One plate would be pressed and a part of the floor came up some way, but sometimes not enough. It was creating another jumping challenge on top of the puzzle. There were five plates to weigh down properly to make it just so, otherwise the last section to the chest wouldn't be high enough to jump. The stone blocks weren't too big, and weren't as heavy as they looked, still Harry could only move a single block.

It was strange that there was nothing else in the maze. No monsters, other people, just random loot hidden in the strangest of places. There were a few locked doors as well, which Harry marked down on his new map.

The map was different from Link's, it showed the location of platforms, rooms, and what not. Doors were given a red line where they were located, making it easier to find the entrance. Unexplored places though were left blank. Link's only showed the way to them, no details to give.

The compass was simple enough to get as well, it required finding the right key. In a nearby room was a wooden box full of keys. The task was tedious and took a fair time to finish. Of course the key was magical in nature, it felt like static or something when Harry grasped it. Something to remember in the future, especially when it comes to the mystical items.

There was no hidden caches in the key room nor the compass room, simply another chest that didn't require a key for reasons unknown. Trying out to see how the compass worked, Harry discovered that it updated the map, showing that there was indeed more treasure to be found, especially behind some of those locked doors. The Exit was shown with a black arrow in front of it. The map was also showing the location of the Boss, and it was indeed in front of the exit.

"Lets just go, we can always explore later. I'm getting tired and hungry." Harry didn't trust the food he had found around the Instance, especially in the older bags, boxes, and barrels.

With all the gear Harry had found, the spell he had learned, the small challenges, after all of that Harry felt cheated.

After shooting the Guardian with a frostbolt, and running for cover, the Guardian did a leap towards him, and fell into a hole. It couldn't get the clearance to get back out. It was jumping up now and then showing the top if it's head, Harry could hear it scrapping the ground as it tried to continue attacking him. "Are you serious! All this trouble for that!"

With a huff Harry blasted it with frostbolts until it started it's self distruct, the only warning Harry had was that it was shaking violently and it was cracking. With a dive he avoided the explosion. The room shook for a moment with the dust cloud blocking the view. Harry coughed as he crawled his way back to more clearer air. When he could breath clearly Harry looked into the room. It was still a little hazy, and there was bits of guardian everywhere. Harry then noticed his meters and notifications.

**_You defeated the [Stone Guardian]! 2500 EXP Rewarded!  
Congratulations! You have leveled up to 3! 5 Attribute Points, 10 Skill Points Rewarded!_**

Harry Potter  
Level 3  
HP: 90/110  
MP: 40/150

With that Harry looked into his inventory, looking for something to bring back his health. "There!"

Grasping a red potion he unstoppers the potion before taking an experimental sip. "No taste?" The health meter goes up by 5 points, with a shrug Harry takes three more experimental sips, restoring his Health to full. The potion was still somewhat full, so he replaces it back to the inventory. "I don't understand how a game character could waste a full potion for trivial stuff when sips could work just as well."

Harry strode over to the exit, looking down at the hole where the guardian was. The inside wasn't even damaged, no cracks, blast marks, not even a scratch. "Dungeons are weird."

Through the exit was two sets of stairs, one going 'up' towards the exit, and the other that went 'down' to the next level. "We can explore another day." Harry went up the stairs, it made a turn before going up one more level. Stepping through the final door, Harry was not expecting to end up where he started, just exiting the Instance instead of entering.

Harry made his way out, noticing the doorway seemed to vanish after he stepped far enough away. Taking a few experimental steps towards it, the doorway came back. He now knew there was a dungeon here, and it apparently had more levels somewhere.

It was time though to see what the point of some of the stuff in his inventory was about, starting with the weird hooks. '_Not that I know where to start, these things could be anything.'_

_"_Ms. Clarke? Can you help me? I found this funny looking hook on the ground the other day and I want to know what it is." Harry had gone up to the librarian for aid.

Between the two of them, the index catalog, and the index assistant they were able to determine that it was a lockpick. Unfortunately for Harry, it was confiscated soon after, which was unfortunate for them seeing that Harry had a good fifty sets of hooks in his inventory. It was a starting point, there was even a couple of skill books near the area where the lockpick information was found as well. Harry notes down in his makeshift journal, "_Maybe use lockpicks on dungeon doors? Learn how to use lockpicks."_

OoO  
**Elizabeth**

Elizabeth was taking a break from the old reports, having retreated to the local cafe shop. "There are too many reports like it. How can there be much evidence but no one or thing to show for it!"

Currently she was working on a notebook of strange events. "_Vanishing people, day time owls, even multiple accounts of a triple decker bus breaking the traffic laws!"_

"But it's true! The teacher's hair was blue! I swear by it!"

Elizabeth perked up, listening carefully to the booth behind her.

"Please, you were driving weren't you? How could you be so sure?"

"Because I was at a stop sign! I swear, one moment the teacher's hair was greying red, then it was bright blue!"

"Yeah, and I'm the next Queen of England, get real Johnny. Maybe it was a wig, have you thought of that?"

"Well it must be one hell of a wig then! It was the exact same hair style!"

"And how long did you get a look? Two seconds? It could have been a trick of the eye."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, I know what I saw."

With that the two left, leaving a somewhat bewildered Elizabeth behind.

'_Why haven't these event's been reported?' _Elizabeth thought to herself, adding it to her notes. Elizabeth made her way out, bumping into someone just as they apparated, taking her along for the ride.

It was sheer luck that it was a red headed man that was curious about muggle things.

OoO  
**Hogwarts**

The Headmaster was going through his memories once more, figuring there was something that was overlooked. It was constantly niggling at the back of the mind. "Blast that Riddle boy. Possession can't be done with someone who had split their soul! Of all the idiotic things he could have done, to challenge death, of all the beings to defy! Just like that fool Cadmus of all people... almost exactly like Cadmus."

The old man stopped, frozen for a moment in horror and understanding. "No. That can't be right?"

Dumbledore rushed to his private library, searching for the right book. Any information on the Peveralls, ignoring majority about The Hollows. Instead looking up family trees, especially if Cadmus had any children. "Just what I needed, that fool to have sired an heir! It was bad enough finding out Ignotus had heirs, but Cadmus to have sired children as well would be preposterous!"

"The new project is now a long term endeavor, how could I have missed the signs! The grooming of a replacement would take a terrible turn if Riddle was some descendant of Cadmus Peverell! Enough Albus, you'll be dealt with in time, so shut it!" The wear and tear of constant possession was draining the man of his strength. "A solution must be found!"

With that Dumbledore flung another useless book, 20th Century Alchemy, to the side.

OoO  
**Private Drive**

Harry sat on his bed, looking through his skills once more. "_There was something off about that 'boss' fight. I have gone through the spell book once more and it hit me. Most beginners could cast in a couple of seconds, yet I could only do one every 5 to 8 seconds, well below average. I will either have to work at it, or find something more suitable. It was almost like I was fighting to cast the spell with every attempt. Usually, according to most gaming books, there should have been loot after the fight... I completely forgot to check."_

With that Harry huffed, annoyed that there was missed loot.

"_Then again, what I did find is somewhat useful, or can be useful in the future." _Harry pulled out the gloves, inspecting them. They seemed to be made from some kind of soft leather. They were more like gauntlets actually than standard gloves. They had been laced up with leather strips to make it adjustable to a degree. There was a blueish looking plate on the back with strange words.

[Climbers Gloves]  
_+5 Agility  
Specially crafted for climbing, the wearer should be able to get a grip on anything with these gloves. It makes climbing easier, made of light materials it hardly hinders movement._

That done Harry took out the bow, and was somewhat baffled when it wasn't as large as it was earlier. It fit near perfectly in his hand!

"What is this? Observe!"

[Bow of the Forest]  
Dryad Made, Epic  
+25 Damage  
_Very few receive a fine gift as this, a bow formed by a living Dryad. Such is the legendary archers that were blessed by these tools. It is said that bows made by these fantastic beings can form to the user's skill and strengths. Perfect for training as it will literally grow with the users. Although the user will need to practice and learn how to use such a tool to make use of it. The bow string has been entwined with Unicorn Hair for strength and duration over the ages. Advanced users may even call upon the very air itself for arrows!_

The more he read, the more Harry became excited. This was a good weapon to have, the stats for it were fantastic!

"Hey Harry, did you want to, the heck is that! Wait is that a bow?" Dudley stopped in the middle of the doorway, surprising Harry.

The strangest start of a party to be sure.

* * *

OoO

**End Notes:** Done finally, it feels short. I will probably return to this chapter sometime later on. I needed to give Harry something to use for future encounters and set up some 'Hail Mary' skills and items. For now we gotta do some time skipping and get to Hogwarts soon. The next chapter is in the works for both fics. Thank you for your time, cheers!

-Fred2008

oOo

Extra Bits: Food

At the end of it all, Harry was quite baffled at the amount of food he had. From apples, to carrots, potatoes, even a few cabbages. He could set up shop as a 'fresh' food vendor if he kept finding stuff like this. "Alright, this is getting ridiculous, how can there be a warm bowl of stew in a barrel! How can there be _three _of them. Observe!"

[Meat Stew]  
_Potatoes, carrots, and diced meats. The standard fare of adventurers!_

Frowning he tasted it, watching the windows and meters. "_This _is the regular food of adventurers? It doesn't even replace HP, MP, or give any stat boosts! How can this be helpful?"

Things got even stranger when he found a sea fresh barrel of fish with a live crab staring at him from the top of the pile. He threw up his hands, "This makes no sense!"

Anytime he walked past such a thing, he would roll his eyes or get a headache thinking about it.

oOo

Omake: All of them.

"Please place all weapons in the tray please." The Goblin said, waving to a simple box. "You will not be allowed entry, by wards, until you are fully unarmed. This includes: wands, knives, guns, 'gons', firearms, firelegs, firelimbs, rifles, handguns, spears, rocks, clubs..."

The Goblin continued on listing every possible weapon before finishing up, after a good ten minutes. "The wards will not allow entry otherwise. Each of you will be presented a separate box. So please comply or Leave."

With a grumble majority of the people in the group handed over wands and daggers. Then came Harry.

"Do you mean _Every _weapon?" Harry asked, wondering if the Inventory counted.

"Every weapon Wizard. Just try to cross the wards while armed."

With a sigh Harry added his wand, bow, and sword. With a nod the Goblin stepped aside. Everyone was surprised when Harry was rebuffed, nothing major, just a simple shove back by magic.

"Every weapon Wizard!" The Goblin reminded.

With an even deeper sigh Harry reached into his robes pulling out daggers, pebbles, a slingshot, a hookshot, brass knuckles, and a 'Engineers wrench' that was as large as a sword. Removing his robe Harry proceeded to empty his expanded pockets, then the extra pockets that were strapped about. This took another five minutes to do. The rest watching in slight fear at the armory Harry possessed on his person. Sure that everything was done Harry presented open hands.

The Goblin didn't seem fazed, simply stepping aside once more. Harry was shoved back, again.

"You try my patience Wizard!"

With a groan Harry realized that yes, even in the inventory. That said Harry spent the next twenty minutes emptying his inventory of every possible weapon there was. When all was said and done, even the goblin had an eyebrow raised. There had been a rather large pile of assorted weapons, tools, and crafts there. Plenty of powered and enchanted armors. There was even a 'battle statue' standing guard over the piles.

"Is that all?"

Harry pondered the question before remembering his glasses, with a toss he added that to the pile.

The Goblin gave him a measured look before stepping aside. Everyone waited in baited breath, wondering what will happen.

The wards pushed against Harry for a moment, before letting him through, satisfied.

"Dear Merlin Harry! Why do you have so many weapons!" Generic wizard #45 asked.

"I honestly forget that I have that many..."

The group moved on to some planned meeting that has yet to be thought of, leaving behind the security Goblin.

The Goblin watched them go before turning back, belatedly realizing that _he _will have to put this mess in storage. With that thought the Goblin started cursing in his language.

When the group finally left Harry was told to pick up his gear, as The Goblin did not want to lug it all out. They made it to the storage room, The Goblin in glee hoping to see the wizard struggle to rearm himself.

Harry just snapped his finger, and every piece of gear was returned to their rightful place except his wand, sword, and bow. He placed those on manually before turning around to the dumbfounded Goblin. "Here, for the trouble."

With that Harry left the goblin one gold galleon for his efforts.


End file.
